Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall (REBOOT)
by Batman1809
Summary: Follow along in this reboot of my original story. What happens when the barriers separating reality and fiction are broken? In this story movie characters from Marvel to DC to Star Wars to Disney to even Deadpool enter the real world. Amidst this chaos, villainous agendas emerge. Who will come into the real world, and who's side will they take? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Result

**Full Summary:**

 **What would happen if the fabric that separated Real Life from Fiction, the "Fourth Wall" if you will, was literally broken? What if fictional characters started entering out world, each with his or her own agendas, and some of those agendas conflict? Aliens, Elves, Jedi's, spies, action heroes, cartoon characters, and superheroes suddenly came into conflict with one another? Who will want to take advantage of this break in the Fourth Wall, and who will be on our side?**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, this fanfiction will answer that question in just one of the many possible scenarios, with sequels to come. I give you a universe where all the movie universes and continuities are now one. Follow along as characters in both the real world and the fictional world react to one another. Villains will rise, and heroes will emerge, some fictional and some real. Who will win at the end of it all?**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

It was raining outside as Dr. Drake Clithe worked relentlessly in his lab at the Roschell University of Technology with his research interns. It was late, but with a presentation due in a few weeks time, and his experiment falling behind, he was desperate to get it up and running beforehand. The Tech lab looked more like a mechanic's garage than a top of the line laboratory. Rafters with winches and hydraulic lifts line the ceiling and walls, various power tools presently mounted to the tables, and the tool cabinets were filled with micro-components, mechanical parts, bolts, wires and the such. The floor had a rubber lining, and smoke from solders and welders filled the air.

Dr. Drake Clithe was at the cutting end of cosmology, specifically in the area of the multiverse: The theory of multiple universes existing side by side. He was and older man, a genius who hailed from Britain. Though considered by some to be a lunatic for giving the idea some thought, his theories became a sensation following the discovery of a 'fracture in the universe' (without knowledge of a better word), in which, by canceling out magnetic waves between two powerful elector magnets, he managed to procure an actual crack in the universe. It was small, only the size of a pin needle, but the it was enough to short out all the sensors in the building.

That was over two decades ago, and after a tragic fire, his research, along with his prototypes, were destroyed. Now, given a second chance, he is finally close to recreating his original experiment. He and his student assistants, Paul Bartley and Josh Simmons, were slowly lifting a huge component of a large device with the aid of a hydraulic lift.

"Easy, easy!" said the professor as the two, much younger and much stronger students helped guide the cylindrical component down alongside the larger machine. He would prefer to work on it himself, but with his age catching up with him, he was afraid of loosing grip on something and damaging any one of these expensive parts.

"Got it Doc" said Josh as he used the remote to let the crane bring the component gently down as Paul steadied it over its desired spot. With a gentle clank of metal meeting metal, Paul went to work bolting the thing down while Josh and Dr. Clithe went to work connecting the appropriate wires.

"Think it will work this time?" he asked Josh.

"Don't be discouraged if it doesn't" said Clithe. "With every failure we learn even more."

"Well, yes of course. But you've been at this for years. And I know this thing will change the world and all, but all the board cares about is money and success."

"Well they have a lot on their plate. Sure this discovery will answer questions on our place in the Universe, but what about all those other projects that focus on more real problems."

"This _is_ real. Imagine what we can discover on the other side. New lands, alternate timelines, sentient beings, the possibilities are endless.

"Well, I am looking forward to that" said the Doctor with a smile.

"Um, Professor" said Paul. "This coil looks a little banged up." In front of the machine, just in front of the component they just installed, was one of the many small Tesla coils. They look similar to the ones used for electrical shows, but were much smaller, and instead of dramatic flares, were designed for very concentrated, precise electrical charges. They worked in junction with the two half crescent shaped electromagnets behind them. These two components working together was what Clithe discovered to make transdimensional travel possible.

Clithe came over and looked at it. "Oh, just an aesthetic blemish. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't rip a whole in the space time continuum" joked Josh.

Paul, who was new to Dr. Clithe's experiments, looked nervous.

"Relax Mr. Bartley" said Dr. Clithe. "Like I said before. This will only be able to bring back mere atoms from any other dimensions the beam will come across. Full portals will be years from now, and will require more power than this whole campus can provide. Big things begin small after all."

Just then, another student came running in, a blond haired girl named Laura Nielson. "Sorry I'm late. Had wake up the software technician to find this." She ran up and handed the Doctor a small paper bag, and inside were a few electrodes.

"Thank you my dear" said Dr. Clithe. He immediately began separating them and handed a few to Josh. They both went to work soldering them into place, finishing the last of the attachments while Laura went to put on her lab coat.

"So, any bets on whether or not we get success tonight?"

"Nah. Can't gamble till my loans are paid off" said Josh.

"I just want to get some sleep after this" said Paul.

"Wimp" said Laura. "Discovery never sleeps."

Dr. Clithe said "While true, discovery is a continuous, life long endeavor, you still need dreams to support that drive, and where better does one find dreams then while asleep."

"So, Paul is right?" asked Josh.

"Time for the world to end" said Laura.

"Hilarious" muttered Paul.

"While I do enjoy to see you all socializing, I believe it is now time for our 87th test" said Clithe.

"87th time's the charm" said a cheery Laura.

Josh clapped his hands. "Alright, let's do this!"

Everyone then helped to move the device to the testing room just through another set of doors. This room was clear of shelves or storage of any sort. The steel plated walls of this room was filled with dents and scorch marks from past experiments; some by the Professor himself involving this very machine, some by others.

"Plug it in Mr. Simmons" said Dr. Clithe. Josh plugged in the power/control wire to the specialized outlet on the wall. Then the small group all went through the two sets of lead plated doors and into the control room. The machine lied outside, lead and steel plating and bulletproof glass separating the observers from anything dangerous that might happen.

"Ms. Nielson, please turn on the cameras."

Laura then went to a smaller control panel controlling a series of video cameras mounted on the wall both inside and outside the control room. Their purpose was for recording data.

"This is Dr. Drake Clithe and company" said the doctor for the record. "The date is April 12, 2014, the time is 11:37 PM Eastern Central Time. Beginning test # 87 of the transdimensional anomaly generator, or TAG." Clithe then flipped up a lever, powering on the machine. "Power up initiated. Beginning capacitor charging." He flipped another switch. The machine began to hum, increasing in intensity with each passing second. At the pointed end of the device, the coils began turning red; normal so far.

"Capacitors reaching 100%. Beginning initiation in 4...3...2...1..." He flipped another switch. These was a pause in activity, then a small bolt of electricity emitted out of the coils, dissipating a few feet from the device. Soon it was joined by more bolts, increasing in both number and frequency. Now there appeared a whole array of electric bolts, looking like a frizzled haircut coming out of the pointed end.

"Ambient EMF readings are above 1000" said Will.

"Alright. engaging the electromagnets... now."

Now the electrical static took on a more organized shape. Ten bolts of electricity could now be clearly made out, forming almost straight lines outside the constant frizzle. The ten sources then converged onto a small spot about three feet away from the front of the machine. This continued on for minutes.

"Well the coils are holding up this time" noticed Laura. "That's good."

"But I'm not seeing any mirco-ripples forming" said Dr. Clithe, disappointed. "We'll have to shut it down before it overheats again..."

"Doctor, look!" said Josh excited. Sure enough, right where the electricity was concentrated, a small blue disk appeared, enamored in a ring of electricity. It was small, about the size of a pin hole, but it was just noticeable.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Paul.

Dr. Clithe adjusted his glasses against his eyes. The tiny speck then stretched out into a hair like ribbon. "It's, that's it!" he said excitingly. "That's it!" His head and palms were now pressed hard against the glass, looking hard at the fracture that just opened. It was taking just over 100,000 watts and millions of dollars of research just to make this tiny portal, but now he finally got back to where he was all those years ago. He had opened a door into another dimension. It was possibly only micrometers in diameter, letting in only a few fragments of molecules at the most, but he had done it.

"Laura, quick! Test the gas in the room!" he said. "The pressure! Are we gaining pressure or losing it?"

Laura, previously fixated on the tiny wonder of the universe, bolted over to another monitor. "Um, losing. Gas is going out!"

"Gas is leaving the room!" said Clithe. There's a negative pressure..."

Suddenly, the one coil, the one with the scratches Paul pointed out, sparked, sending a large bolt right into the micro portal. The tiny blue light exploded, expanding to a much larger plane, one six feet in diameter. Surges of electrical energy went wild through the room, blackening the steel plating where it made contact. Everyone jumped back in fright. The portal was now huge. Looking through it, they saw what looked like deep space.

"Holly shit!" screamed Paul. "What the Heck!?"

"Dr. Clithe! What's going on?!" asked Laura.

"The portal, it's grown!" he said in fright.

"I thought you said it would be small!"

"It should be! There isn't enough power In the whole state to make anything this big!"

"Doctor, what do we do?!"

"Shut it down!" he said without hesitation. "Shut it down now!"

Josh immediately pulled open a clear plastic case, then hit a red button on the control panel, shutting all power to the room. The machine turned off. The portal remained, but it's edges began warping, growing unstable by the second. Electrical surges and sparks of blue energy emanated form it, striking anything around it. Then it grew brighter, and yet smaller.

"Everyone down!" shouted Josh, not sure himself what would happen next. Not taking another second to think about it, everyone complied and hit the floor. The blue light suddenly exploded, sending out a shockwave that shook the room and heavily fractured the bullet proof glass. Within seconds, the blue portal was gone.

All were quiet for a moment before Dr. Clithe rose. He couldn't see out the fractured glass, but he could make out smoke. Sparks were coming out of the now damaged machine and the broken light fixtures on the ceiling.

"W...What was that?" asked Laura.

"That" said the Professor. "Was the impossible."

Paul got up, but had already broken into panic. "Hey I didn't sign up for this!" he said. "I'm out!" Acting on fight or flight instinct, he pushed his way pass Josh and opened the door.

"Paul, wait!" said Dr. Clithe. "There could be radiation!"

But it was too late. He opened the second door and turned the corner to the exit door, but found that the explosion had jammed the lock. Josh ran up behind him and grabbed him by the scuff of the shirt. "Hey, hey get a grip!" he scolded. "You broke protocol!"

"Hey, I didn't sign up for weird science! That thing wasn't natural! I need to get out of here!"

Dr. Clithe and Laura came out now, the doors already wide open, exposing them to whatever was in the room. The doctor looked at his now ruined device.

"How, how did it get that big?" she asked, still shaken by the turn of events. "That thing had barely enough power to run a portal millimeters in size."

"I don't know" said the professor. But right now we need to get out of here and into the decontamination room. Josh, how does the door look?"

Josh shoved the pale faced Paul aside and took a kick at the door. Nothing budged. he shook his head. "Door's bent out od shape."

"Alright, then let's call security..."

Clithe was interrupted when Laura let out a loud, high pitch scream in fright. The rest turned to look at her. She was pointing to the middle of the room, her eyes fixed wide open. They all looked, then froze. not with the only way out blocked.

Through the smoke, and humanoid figure came into view. They could barely see him under the flickering remains of the light from above and from the ambient light still coming from the observation room. He had on a golden helmet with two long, arching horns coming out of it. He had a green, foreign jacket on, and in his hand was a highly sophisticated, otherworldly scepter.

As the figure took a step forward, the group pressed up against the wall.

"W-who are you?" asked Dr. Clithe nervously.

The figure, who's face was still obscured from the smoke and the dim lighting, just stood staring at them, looking at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked.

Clithe gulped. "Y-you're in the East Tech lab at the Roschell University. Where do you think you are?"

The man tilted his head. "Earth?"

Paul took a deep, exasperated gasp. "Y-y-you're an alien?"

Josh elbowed him in the side, but was honestly wondering the same thing. They did just open a portal through the universe after all.

The man didn't answer that question. Instead he seemed focused on something else. He pointed his scepter, which was now glowing blue, at them threateningly. Clithe stepped back. "Where is the Tesseract?"

"The what?" Clithe asked.

"The Tesseract! I can only be on Earth, and my final destination was the Tesseract! This is S.H.I.E.L.D. is it not?"

Paul thought for a moment, relaxed. He smiled. "Oh, ha ha, you got me! Where's the camera!" He stepped forward, showing no fear of the man. "What is this, Impractical Jokers? Is Rob behind this?"

"You think this to be a joke?" said the man, cross.

"Dude, come on, I'm on to you. Tesseract? S.H.I.E.L.D.? You're supposed to be Loki, aren't you? This is some elaborate prank!"

Clithe just shook his head. He knew he wasn't involved in any prank. But then how did Paul know so much about this character? But Dr. Clithe spent much of his time working, and knew little on popular culture.

Loki took a few steps forward, showing his face. "I may be the God of Mischief, but believe me..." he then thrust his scepter into Paul's chest. Paul jerked in surprise, but the went rigid.

"Hey!" screamed Josh. He went to go forward, but stopped when he realized the scepter didn't pierce him. Instead, Paul's body went limp. His hands extended, and his eyes went dark, then bright blue. Loki pulled back, then said "Now let me ask you again, where is the Tesseract?"

Paul looked at him, then shook his head, nervous. "It isn't here, Sir" he said. He spoke now not out of fear, but out of pure reverence for the man before him. He was now under his control. "Wow, you, you're real."

"Of course I'm real" said Loki unimpressed.

"No, you don't understand. In this world, you're a... a movie character."

"A movie?" asked Loki, perplexed.

"What is going on here?" asked Dr. Clithe, now agitated. "Is this a joke? Movie characters? Is this some kind of a joke Mr. Bartley?!"

Loki sighed. "How about..." he walked up to Dr. Clithe, then thrust his scepter out and stabbed him as well. "We all get on the same page, shall we?"

Josh and Laura looked in horror as the doctor soon came under Loki's influence. At first, they too began to wonder if this was some kind of joke. But after seeing the professor's eyes go dark and the blue magic work its way into his eyes, they realized that, despite how impossible this might seem, this was indeed the real Loki. Joshthen in panic ran to the still jammed door and tried desperately to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Loki as he walked to him. Josh was cornered, but wasn't about to go down without a fight. Below him, he saw one of the loose pipes from the destroyed machine. He grabbed it and threw it at Loki with all his might, but it just bounced off his head like it was nothing. He then charged the man, throwing a punch. But Loki grabbed his fist in mid punch with little effort. He shook his head, then thrust the scepter into Josh's chest, winning yet another slave.

Laura was now alone, scared out of her mind. This was too much for anyone to take in, but she had to keep her head clear. She had to ignore the fact that this was impossible and focus on containing this... whatever this was. While Loki was preoccupied with Josh, she ran back to the control room and hid behind the council. She pulled out her cell phone and, with shaking fingers, dialed 911. She panted was she waited for someone to pick up. Then, swiftly from out of nowhere, Loki's feet appeared from under the desk. With one swift movement, a hand reached under and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her out. She squealed in fear and protest as he lifted her up and held her out in front of him in mid air. Just as the operator picked up, Loki thrust the scepter into her chest. Within seconds, she felt as if she was being yanked out of her own body as another, mindless servant, sharing both her personality, skills, and memories, and was put in control while she was shoved back into the subconscious of her own head.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked the operator.

Laura, who's flickering blue eyes were locked onto Loki, simply answered. "Sorry. False alarm. My boyfriend didn't tell me he was home." Then she just hung up. Loki let her down, now that she was obedient. In walked Josh, Paul and Drake, all now under Loki's complete control.

"Now that we're all on the same side, we can get some answers. Where do we..."

Then, back out in the testing room, a series of hard knocks came form the other side of the damaged doors. "This is security. Are you alright it in there?"

Loki, who bore a striking resemblance to Tom Hiddlestone, grinned.

* * *

 **CROSSOVER**

 **Breaking the Fourth Wall**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! If you are new to this story, then you should know that this is actually a reboot. I wrote the original with little to no experience in writing (or any outline, or idea for that matter), and decided to make some serious changed to make the story flow better and improve on the plot, as well as set things up for future sequels.**

 **For those of you who read the original story, thanks for bearing with me as I go through a George Lucas phase and improve on my original story. As you have already noticed, I changed Dr. Clithe from the outcast scientist in the original story to a renowned professor, and his original motive was not to prove that fictional worlds are real, but in fact discovered them by accident. Laura has also gone through some major changes, her character being one of my major problems in the first story. She's not just some Mary Sue now, but rather a major importance to the plot. I hope I can improve on the other OCs in this story as well.**

 **Well, thank you all for jumping on the bandwagon here. I ...**

 **(Deadpool comes bursting through the bedroom door up the stares to the author's basement room) Sup! I brought the soda and the chimichangas! Now we can... Aw what the hell! You started without me?!**

 **(Sigh). Right. If you are new, than I should also tell you that Deadpool, who speaks with a bold underline, comments along with me either at the beginning or end of every chapter. He just showed up one day after I brought him onboard as a character in this story and _he won't leave me alone!_**

 **Hi everybody! Your friendly neighborhood Merc with a Mouth is here!**

 **Last story, he will be PG-13. I realize you are all aware of his new R rated status, but I want to keep this thing friendly for minors, and I honestly don't see why one can't be funny and clean at the same... (dodges a large studio lamp Deadpool just launched at him, which crashes into and destroys bed). WHAT THE... DUDE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Where did you even get that thing anyway?**

 **You're trying to censor me! That's like, that's like censoring Ghandi!**

 **That's not even close.**

 **Depends on who you ask. But seriously,** **why bring** **me** **along if you're just going to restrain me anyway?**

 **(Sigh) Because the readers would boycott this story or even worse hack my account, find my secret identity, and send threats!**

 **That's only if they find you. Besides, I think I wpulf... sorry, typo, _would_ shoot you before they show up anyway.**

 **Do that, and you cease to exist.**

 **Oh that's right. I'm just a figment of your imagination. And you are an unemployed 20 something year old dude who forgot how to use a razor, living in his parent's basement who writes fanfiction.**

 **He's lying! I financially secure and live in a nice apartment complex!**

 **That still makes me a figment of your imagination.**

 **We... actually you have me there.**

 **Well now that we're all on the same page again, let me ask you this:** **why are we rebooting this thing again?**

 **I literally just wrote that like five paragraphs ago!**

 **But have you read your PMs? People loved the original! Heck, they begged you not to delete the old one!**

 **Yes, but like I said, I can do better.**

 **Wow, you really are George Lucas aren't you?**

 **I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **But seriously, we need to talk about this "censorship" thing.**

 **None negotiable.**

 **I detest! You think I'm just going to take this lying down? You can't tell me what to do! I'm my own merc! I want my rights! I can't be... (author hands Deadpool a big burlap sack of money. Deadpool promptly shuts up and extends his hands like a baby wanting a rattler with big, pleading eyes. Grabs the bag and squints his eyes in joy). Yay! I'm comfortably well off! Now I can finally get that Deadpool themed car! I'm calling it the _carpool._ Ha? Ha?**

 **Puns, really?**

 **It's puns or swearing.**

 **Ugh, fine!** **Anyway, h** **ope I caught your attention in this story. Please let me know what you think so far!**

 **Oh, and for all you freeloaders out there who read but are too lazy to write a few reviews on your keyboards, just know that I'm liable to hunt you down and...**

 **OK! Let's just move along with this! Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **-Batman**

 **Wow, still calling yourself that?**

 **Shut up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Seeds of an Empire

Chapter 1:

Seeds of an Empire

* * *

( **One week later** )

Ford Brodey watched as the controls to the tour boat suddenly turned off on their own. The power was out. The last chance he had to get rid of the bomb was gone. What's more, a massive black leg comes crashing into the water beside the boat; the source of all the trouble he had seen in the last week. Ford, who was already weary from his injuries and from exhaustion, could only watch as the massive female M.U.T.O. hunched over him. She growled at him, recognizing him as the minuscule creature that murdered her offspring, and she was mad.

Though he was out of options, Ford decided to at least go down fighting. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her. He knew it would be of no use, but what else was he going to do. He stared her down as she prepared to end his life.

But then something happened he did not expect. She stopped, surprised by a sudden pain from her back. In the darkness, Ford couldn't even see him up until now, but behind her loomed the mighty alpha predator Godzilla. He had bitten through her left shoulder when she was otherwise preoccupied. Finally having the leverage he had been searching for, Godzilla pulled her back, grabbing her head with his massive clawed hands. She struggled to escape, but Godzilla held the M.U.T.O. firm. Working quickly, he grabbed her jaws then pried them open. There was a loud, resounding hum that filled the air, then a bright, blue light. Godzilla breathed his atomic breath, right down her throat. She lasted no more than a few seconds before the searing blaze of radioactive flames ripped her apart from the inside, eventually searing off her head.

It was over, the M.U.T.O.s were finally dead. His job of restoring order complete, Godzilla let out a loud roar in victory, dropping the lifeless head of his enemy into the bay.

And the crowd went nuts.

It was a Friday night at the Arton movie theatres in Miami, Florida. Four friends; Henry, Mike, Jason, and Jane came here to watch the latest adaptation of the Japanese movie legend Godzilla, and it did not disappoint. Once Godzilla destroyed his enemy, the theatre broke into a pandamonious applause.

"WHOOO!" cried out Jason in exhilaration. "Did you freaking see that!?"

"Dude, calm down!" said Henry. "We're still in the theatre!"

"Oh let him have it" said Jane, Jason's brother.

After the movie had ended, the crew left. Jason, a Godzilla nut from birth, kept rambling on on how much he loved Godzilla's most recent incarnation. While he thought it was the next best thing, the other's felt slightly underwhelmed. Mike in particular, never really getting into the giant monster flicks, wasn't that impressed.

"I'm just saying it was an OK movie" said Mike.

"Ah, whatever" Jason dismissed Mike with a wave of his hand. "Jane, what do you think?" he asked his sister.

The red head hesitated, knowing how sensitive Jason can get about his movies. "Well, I liked the action…"

"There, she likes it!" interrupted Jason.

"No she didn't, she didn't even answer!"

"Guys, chill!" said Henry, the oldest of the bunch. They were still in public, and once again he felt like he was corralling children. "Can it wait till we get to the car?"

Eventually, Mike and Jase stopped feuding. Henry pulled out his keys and pressed his remote, opening the car.

"Shotgun!" yelled Mike as he slid over the hood. Not as coordinated as he thought he was,he lost his balance and fell over, letting off a high-pitched "Wahh!" as he fell.

"Mike, you're going to scratch my car!" yelled Henry as he checked his hood for scratches. Mike ignored him as he quickly got up to get back to his seat, but Jane had already beat him to it.

"Aw, come on! I called it and you know it!"

"Tough world" she taunted from her seat. Henry sighed as he went to the driver's seat.

"Mike, don't make a scene, just get into the car!"

"But she's sitting in my..."

"Mike!" yelled, Henry, who was now glaring at him, not willing to sit through another petty argument.

"Ah, fine" said a defeated Mike. He walked around and sat in the back seat with Jason.

"Alright guys," said Henry as he finished backing up the car, "How many stars do you give it?"

"Four" said Jane.

"Five!" yelled Jason

"Three and a half" said Mike.

"You're crazy Mike!" retaliated Jason.

"There was way too much dialogue."

"So what, you would prefer all action without knowing anything about the M.U.T.O.s or Godzilla?"

"Yes!"

"You uncultured swine!"

"Guys!" interrupted Jane. "You sound like little girls!"

After a heated exchange of glares, the two finally let it go. Henry pulled out and drove for the exit. "Did Laura call?" asked Henry to Jane.

She was already at her phone. "Nah."

Henry shook his head. Laura was his long time girlfriend, and was usually a staple in the group. He knew she was swapped with work at Roschell, especially now that she was interning for some professor. It had been a week since the semester ended, and she kept on blowing him off when he tried to schedule a date, or any occasion for that matter. It wasn't like her, and he was beginning to worry.

"Think she's busy with that new job of hers?" she asked.

Henry shrugged. "I mean she was excited about it yeah, but at least call every now and then."

"That's what happens when you work to hard" said Jase. "You forget your friends and become a lonely old hag."

"Sound's like break up to me" said Mike.

"Mike!" Jane snapped.

"I'm just giving some brotherly advice. Women always act reclusive just be fore a break up. It's biology."

"You and your theories!" Jane huffed. "Don't listen to him" she told Henry.

"Please, I'd be a drop out if I listened to him on a regular basis."

"Or you could be a millionaire by now" said Jase.

"Guess we'll never know" said Mike.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I think something's wrong. She's ignoring me too. It's not like her."

"Well if that's the case I say an intervention is in the cards. I say we kidnap her."

Henry shook his head, ignoring Mike entirely. "Look, the internship will be over by next week. Then I'll go over personally and see her."

"There you go" said Jase. "Go past technology and tell her face to face how much you love her!"

"Just throw in all that romantic crap and she'll eat it up." said Mike.

"Write her a poem, maybe learn guitar."

"Make her feel like a woman!"

"OK this got weird really fast" said Henry.

* * *

 **(Roshcell University of Technology [RUT]: 1:29PM)**

Shortly after taking over Dr. Clithe's research team, Loki began slowly acquiring the wills of anyone on campus who happened by him. One by one, his followers grew, aiding him in luring most of the campus onto his side. Professors, students, visitors, security guards, even maintenance found themselves unwittingly shanghaied. The campus, all 392 acres, was now his own private kingdom. He kept most of his activities hidden amongst scattered buildings and the wooded lots left as part of conservation efforts. To conceal his occupation, he ordered his servants, several thousand and growing, to go on as if everything was fine, bringing him new subjects if they got suspicious. All this was for one purpose and one purpose only: to return Loki to his own world so he can take his rightful role as king.

In Dr. Clithe's lab, dozens of people were now hard at work, eager to please their new master by duplicating Dr. Clithe's machine, then to improve it, the Doctor himself and his student assistants chief among them. While before he was almost entirely on his own, Clithe now had a whole University at his disposal, speeding his progress one hundred fold. Engineers, physicists, and theorists tirelessly worked to both improve and understand Dr. Clithe's original design. It was a month now, and they had just rebuilt the original machine, with improvements to allow for more power to flow through and, theoretically, increase the size of the portal.

All the while, Clithe and some of the other professors argued amongst themselves as they worked, pondering the true nature of the multiverse that Clithe had discovered.

"This is unreal" said Josh, who along with Will and Laura, remained on the project. "I mean, if other universes out there do exist, that means that what we call fiction is actually reality."

"But how?" asked Harvey Renfro, an electric engineer who was assigned to Clithe's team. "I'm not denying King Loki's existence, or legitimacy as a _real_ person, but how? It's like he just stepped out of the screen. It should be impossible."

"It should be" said Laura as she walked past them. "And yet, it's not. So there must be a reason behind it."

"Maybe it's a conspiracy?" asked Will. "What if Hollywood already knows that these universes exist and simply copied them for our entertainment?"

"You're friend here is insane, you know that right?" said Jim Styes to Laura and Josh, another engineer. "Movies today are made almost entirely by computer aren't they? Maybe it's some sort of digital reality created by a combination of AI's? And Dr. Clithe simply stumbled onto it by accident." He then turned to look at the Doctor himself just halfway across the room. "You said it yourself, you had no idea what the multiverse consisted of."

As he worked on a circuit board on the machine itself, Clithe said "I think it might be too soon to make assumptions." While he spoke, he closed the lid, having finished his work. "Perhaps Loki will lead us to the answer once we get this up and running."

"I agree!" said Laura eagerly. "Let's worry about theories later and just work on this thing." Her instincts, along with that of everyone else it seems,were set on following Loki's will. Having a shared ambition, the others agreed and went back to work.

Even though she was now Loki's faithful, albiet unwilling servant, in some part of Laura's mind she still had the freedom to theorize and contemplate what was happening. She reasoned that this tiny bit of freedom still resides in her friends beside her; that she didn't doubt. It wasn't strong enough to overpower Loki's hold over her, but she was anything but a mindless drone. Still, the vast majority of her conscious was obsessed with serving Loki, effecting her like a drug. She knew that, in the film anyway, Loki's hold over her could be broken by a hard knock to the head, bordering a concussion. But how could she just give herself one? It was like she was split in two unequal personalities, with the possessed portion having complete control over her body and most of her thought processes. It was maddening, and she was afraid. But hopefully, if things went well, Loki will simply return to his own universe and leave them be, hopefully severing his hold on them.

To pass the time, she silently began theorizing herself how this was even possible. Loki bore an uncanny resemblance to Tom Hiddlestone, though there were some slight facial features that didn't quite match. He could be his twin however. That and his Chitauri staff only confirms that he is the one portrayed in the film. But how was that possible? How could a movie character be real, let alone jump off the screen? It was too much to fathom.

A few minutes passed of constant work before Loki came walking in through the doors, followed by his small and unnecessary security detail (He liked to feel important).

"Oh, sir!" said Clithe with enthusiasm. He immediately walked over to Loki. "Just in time. We're just about ready for our second test!"

Loki nodded. "And you're sure it will work?"

Clithe smiled. "With all the manpower you've provided, I'm very confident, more so than I've been about anything in my life!"

"Very good. And this will send me back home to my realm?"

"I've set the parameters to where they were just before the accident. I'm still dealing with theoretical physics, but the same settings should send you back to your own realm."

"Excellent. Now remember, the Tesseract is an unfathomably powerful device. Are you sure you can recreate the power difference?"

"We've directed all the power on campus for that purpose. We even have the emergency generators working as we speak. The input is over 100 fold now."

"Then let's start it up, shall we? I am eager to get home. I have a world to take over and a brother to upstage."

And so, just as before, Will and Josh rolled in the machine to the testing room and plugged it in. Then they left the room, leaving Clithe, Renfro, Styes, and Laura in the observation space. Loki remained in the testing room itself, confident that the machine will work, better than before and let him re-enter the MCU.

"Start it up" said Loki.

The machine did just as before, only thing this it hummed even louder with the influx of extra energy. Once it reached its maximal charge, it unleashed its concentrated energy. The sparkling electic bolts concentrated on a single point as before, only this time the tiny planar circle opened up, slowly but surely, much wider than before, over 6 feet in diameter this time. Instead of space, a white glow filled the portal, preventing visibility to the other side. The borders almost faded into the surrounding air, with no set perimeter.

Loki then gave a nod to Clithe and with scepter in hand stepped forward through the new portal.

Instead of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as he had imagined, he found himself in the middle of a dense, humid, tropical jungle. Massive vines covered trees surrounded him, with thick, unkempt shrubbery all around. He appeared to be on a game trail of sorts, allowing him to at least move without dodging branches. A heafty layer of leaves and other forest debris littered the floor, and the smell of earth and greenery clogged his nostrils. Bird calls and cicada buzzing filled the warm, humid air.

Expecting a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Loki squinted his eyes in confusion. He spun around, examining his surroundings. "Wait, this can't be right" he said to himself. He decides to walk on, curious as to where he was exactly. He briefly thought this to be some sort of human trick.

He got no more then ten steps when he heard something quick moving through the underbrush. He looked to the sound, but saw nothing. Nothing was not on the former prince's mind though. He had been hunting from time to time with his half brother in the past, so he knew the difference between a bird and a larger animal. Then he heard a reptilian shriek from behind him. He darted around, but once again failed to lay eyes on his stalkers.

"You've given yourself away" said Loki unimpressed. Having faced bilgesnipe, he was sure he could handle whatever this was. "Come on out, and you might find me merciful."

Instead of a proper response, he was met with more quick movement and animalistic grunts and shrieks. Loki sighed. "Very well. This obviously isn't the realm I'm looking for anyway."

Loki started back towards the portal, only to come face to face with a 6 foot high, brown, bipedal reptile. It was a velociraptor, appearing much like it does in the Jurassic Park series. Still new to 'movies' and how this new set of realms operated, Loki was not familiar in the least with these creatures. The raptor growled harshly at him, showing its teeth. Soon, Loki met the rest of the pack as they slowly revealed themselves from the undergrowth, forming a circle of teeth and claws around Loki.

"Now that's a proper introduction" Loki said with a smirk. While the raptor stared him down, Loki fearlessly took a step forward. He looked to his scepter. "I wonder..."

The raptor did not like that show of boldness. It took a step back and, in the span of a second, leaned down, roared out loudly, then leapt out at Loki. The frost giant elegantly stepped to the side, letting the animal leap past him, then struck it from behind with his scepter in mid air. One of the other animals then reacted, growling before snapping at Loki. Without even turning to greet his attacker, Loki swung his fist back, striking the animal with tremendous force, sending it flying backwards onto its back. Another lunged in from his left, which he blasted away using the power of the scepter.

Appalled by this intruder's actions, the other raptors simultaneously ran around him, building up speed for a brutal, bloody attack. Loki only laughed, thrilled with the game these animals provided. All the sudden, coming in flashes of light, many more Lokis materialized, appearing amongst the raptors. The animals paused their attack, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the multiple figures. The animals snapped and talked to each other, unable to comprehend this new trick. Using their confusion to his advantage, the real Loki jabbed one of the animals in the chest with his scepter. For a moment, the animal resisted, ready to jump back. But then it went rigid as the blue magic worked its way up into its eyes.

Having a new pawn, Loki looked around at the other dozen or so raptors. "Well I don't want my new pet to be lonely."

* * *

Back at the University, Loki's new 'pets' caused, needless to say, a big scare when they first showed up. As the dozen or so raptors poured out of the testing room and into the workroom, the humans jumped back against the wall, some of which found themselves shrieking. A few made it out the door, running at full speed, while the others instantly froze up in fear.

"Don't move!" cried out Will. He stood stiff as a board and clenched his teeth, keeping his arms out and looking down in a submissive posture. "They can't see you if you don't move!"

"That's for T-rex!" Josh shouted as he jumped over a table, nearly killing himself as he fell behind it to hide. In a matter of seconds he felt like he was in the kitchen scene from Jurassic Park.

Will just remained frozen against the wall, his face turning white as a raptor walked past him. But the animals seemed only slightly interested in them. They didn't break out chasing down the humans in the room, but rather spread out in an organized pattern, as if securing the area. Will exhaled in relief when the raptor passed him without giving him a second look.

"Where the hell did these things come out of?!" asked one of the other students who was about ready to leap out the window.

"Isla Sorna" said Laura. She had a similar reaction as everyone else when the raptors first appeared in the testing room, but was reassured by Loki that they were harmless. "The portal took him to Isla Sorna, as in Jurassic Park. They're under his control, don't worry."

"Oh sure, yeah" said Josh as he slowly stood up from his hiding place from behind the table. "Just uh..." he paused when a raptor walked up to him. It turned to look at him, sniffed him, hissed, than turned, darting out the door into the hallway. "This will take some getting used to that's for sure."

Last out of the room was Loki and Clithe, the former being very cross with the latter. "...I don't care if the readings were exactly the same. The results say otherwise."

"Please forgive me" said the worried Clithe. "I don't know why you weren't sent home. Everything was exactly the same as before!"

"Well something was off. Otherwise I would have the Tesseract in my hand by now!" said Loki, holding out his empty palm.

Clithe gulped nervously. "Maybe its just a margin of error. It is a prototype afterall..."

"Well fix the margin of error!" said Loki as he stormed off, one of his new pets following him as if a loyal guard dog.

"Y- yes my lord" said Clithe.

On the outside, Laura just looked on, appearing in full agreement with Loki's concerns. On the inside, deep within the prison of her subconscious, she wished she could at least _feel_ something negative towards Loki.

It was then that Josh came walking up to Laura. He was still shaken by the sudden arrival of the raptors, but as a loyal subject to Loki, he put full faith in him. "So" he said. "If both Marvel and Jurassic World exist in alternate realites, how many other movies are real?"

Laura shook here head. "I don't know, but I guess we're about to find out, right?"

* * *

In the next attempt to send him home, Loki enters the grand hall of some high class mansion in the 1980s. The interior walls are all a dark red, white marble trim all around. He steps out of his portal and onto the upper balcony where men, dressed in casual attire with machine guns come running up the stairs on either side at him. They are surprised by his appearance, and the portal immediately behind him. Loki raises his hands.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asks.

"What?" asked one of the men with a Hispanic accent. "Where is Tony Montana? And what is that?!" he asks, looking at this strange man and the glowing portal behind him.

"Tony who?" asked Loki.

"You wanna play rough?!" said a loud voice from a wall behind Loki. He turned to a set of white double doors.

"That's Tony" said another man, pointing his gun to the doors.

Loki rolled his eyes. "All this for one man?" Loki, feeling that he might be in the presence of a enhanced individual, decides to see for himself. He immediately turns and opens the doors to the room. "Who can be so..."

Just as he opened the doors, a man with a crazed look in his eyes and a grenade launcher/machine gun in his hands, shouts out "Say hello to my little friend!" Then, before Loki could even get a word out, Tony fires at both him and the other men, turning the door to splinters and sending Loki flying back out of the room, right back through his portal.

Back on the other side, Loki comes flying out back into the testing room, his clothes cindering with smoke.

"I take it that wasn't it then?" asked Clithe over the speaker.

"Close it!" demanded Loki. "There's a mad man on the other side!"

A second later, Clithe flipped a switch. the portal the collapsed on itself, the bright circle vanishing without any commotion at all. It hardly even made a noise at all.

Loki got up, the proceeded to wipe the soot and dust from his clothing. "What happened _that_ time?!

"I don't know what to tell you" said Dr. Clithe. "I haven't changed anything from before. If there is an inconsistent factor it must be something we can't measure. I'm surprised you didn't end up back with the dinosaurs."

Loki just shook his head. "Well then keep replaying the experiment until you do happen to come across this 'factor' again. The Earth, _my_ Earth was days from my control. I fell through time and space for it. I made a deal with a mad titan for it. I'm not about to loose it because of some freak science experiment gone wrong! I don't care if we have to visit a hundred worlds! No one is going to rest until I get back to Midgard!"

* * *

And so Loki went into another portal, only to come back empty handed.

He came almost running out. "Close it close it!"

Immediately Clithe complied. He flipped a few switches and the portal stopped. "What was it?!" Clithe asked.

Loki shook his head while wagging hi finger. "Vampires, pale, emotionless, corny vampires with love issues."

* * *

Another try, another fail.

Loki came out, covered in green goo. "In what universe do intangible spirits emit slime?"

* * *

Another try, another fail.

Loki walked out of the portal, soaking wet. "What sort of mad pirate uses a cannon to projectile himself across ships?"

* * *

Another try, another fail.

Loki came out, fighting a chimpanzee that was clinging to its face, screaming its primal battle cry all while repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Get it off me!" Loki yelled. "Get this thing off of me!" Finally, Loki got grip of the squirming primate and through it back through the portal. Not needing to be told, Clithe closed the portal. Loki walked away, a shiver running down his spine. He had a few scratch marks on his face, most of which will have healed in a few hours thanks to his alien healing factor. "The entire blasted planer's crawling with apes, with human slaves. What sort of backwards world...?" Loki trailed off as he stormed back to the control room. He nearly kicked the door down. "This next world better be Midgard, or I will thoroughly enjoy sending you to that planet of apes and leaving you there!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Loki shouted. He found himself in the middle of a large, grey room, surrounded by men in white suits of futuristic armor. They had some odd looking guns pointed at him.

"Identify yourself!" said one of the soldiers with a red armpad on his shoulder. They were stormtroopers, and though Loki did not know it yet, he was on the Death Star.

Loki calmly raised his hands, more than confused at his current predicament. "I swear, when I get back..."

"I said identify yourself!" repeated the storm trooper. "And what's that thing behind you?" he said, referring to the portal directly behind Loki.

Though he was at there mercy, Loki instead of answering, said "First answer me this, where am I?"

The lead trooper looked to another on his left. The other shrugged, not sure what to do. Shaking his head, the lead trooper looked back to Loki and said "You are on the Death Star; a secret Imperial military base. Now who are you you Rebel scum, some kind of Jedi?"

"Scum?" spat Loki.

"Next time" said a new voice, coming from behind the wall of troopers. "Let's not tell the spy that he is on a _secret_ military base, shall we?"

Immediately, the lead trooper turned, then along with his immediate companions saluted the new incomer while the others kept their blasters aimed at Loki. Loki looked over, seeing past the troopers an older, balding man dressed in a drab grey uniform walking towards him. Next to him walked another man in a grey suit and a matching hat, no doubt inferior to the wrinkly man. Soon other men in grey suits of varying rank walked up, staying behind the line of troopers, looking at Loki curiously while murmering amongst themselves. Loki figured he had interrupted some sort of meeting.

"Grand Moff Tarkin" said his the commanding trooper. "I have to recommend that you..."

"Stand aside" said Tarkin dismissively, waving his hand. "And please, stop talking before you tell him where the schematics are hidden." At that, the commander stood rigid, letting his superior officer past. Tarkin held his long, wiry hands behind his back as he examined Loki. "Well, who are you?" asked Tarkin to Loki. He then looked past him and to the bright, swirling portal behind him. "And what is that? Some sort of hyperspace experiment?"

Loki now lowered his hands. Now that he felt a more level head taking the lead, he decided that any show of weakness would just make him look frail, and he was done with that. The troopers tensed as he did so, but Tarkin waved them down. "I suppose you can say I'm lost" Loki finally said.

"Lost?" asked Tarkin. "No one just takes a wrong turn into one of the most secure locations in the Galaxy."

"Well I'm not from this Galaxy."

"Interesting" said Tarkin with some sarcasm. "I was under the impression that nothing exists beyond this galaxy."

"Oh believe me, you have no idea."

"I'm sensing a threatening tone with you. Perhaps I should have you taken to the cell blocks for interrogation."

"Then why haven't you yet?"

"Because you don't seem like a Rebel, or even a Jedi for that matter. If that be the case then you have no allegiance and thus might find an alley in the Empire, and I am very interested in your device there."

"Oh this thing?" Loki pointed back to the portal. He shook his head. "Trust me you don't want it. Nothing but trouble."

"Then let me take it off your hands."

"No, no I still need it to get back to my world."

"Oh, and which world is that?"

"Earth, or at least my version of it."

"Earth?" asked Tarkin. "I've never heard of that system."

"Well then you're of no help to me." Loki then turned back to the portal. But as he took his second step towards it, two troopers ran out of nowhere, putting themselves between him and the portal, keeping there blasters pointed at him. Loki raised his right hand halfway, holding his scepter ready at his left. He could have easily dispatched them, but with the other few dozen weapons aimed at him (and not knowing what they can do to a Frost Giant) he decided for a more mischievous plan. He looked back at Tarkin, grinning a toothless smile. "I take it we're in negotiations then?"

Tarkin nodded. "Indeed."

"Excellent. So, how about I hand you the key..." he lifted his scepter up "and we'll talk from there."

Tarkin looked at him suspiciously, but was otherwise willing to comply, if with caution. "Very well."

Tarkin walked forward to Loki with a swift, calculated gate towards the Grand Moff. Once he was within reach, Loki outstretched the scepter to him as if handing it over. Then, just as Tarkin went to grab it, Loki quickly tapped him in the chest with the scepter. At that, every trooper raised their gun at Loki's head.

"Drop the weapon!" the lead trooper yelled. The damage done, Loki dropped it and calmly stood back.

"Sir? Sir!" screamed the aid as he ran to pull Tarkin away.

But as soon as he reached for him, Tarkin stood up, pushed him away, then yelled "Lower your weapons!"

"But sir..."

"Now!"

Hesitatingly and with looks of confusion, the troopers lowered their weapons. Loki looked around, content.

"Forgive the rude reception" said Tarkin, who's eyes were now a brilliant blue. "How, how can I be of assistance?"

Loki grinned jollily. "Well I was wanting to just head back to where I came, but now... I'm just a little curious about this place. Tell me about where I am."

Tarkin nodded with enthusiasm, something no one have ever seen in the grim man before. "Well of course. As I said before this is the Death Star, the new headquarters of the Galactic Empire."

"Very good, now we're getting somewhere."

"Sir" said the aid, walking up. "May I ask what is going on? This is highly irregular..." At that, Loki thrust his staff forward and jabbed the aid with his scepter, almost out of second nature. Now under his will, the aid simply said "I will leave you two alone then." Then he stepped back.

No sooner did he move did Loki ask "An Empire you say? Well I guess we're in the same line of work. You control many lands then?"

"Multiple systems, several thousand and growing every day..."

"Wait. What is a system?"

"What is... why a star system of course, of planets."

Loki's eyes widened. "Solar systems?" he asked. "You control thousands of _systems_ of worlds?"

Tarkin nodded. "Well of course. What's an Empire without controlling more than one system?"

Loki then turned, looking out the Death Star window into the darkness of space. Asgard being on the edge of space itself, he was used to the view. But now istead of stars, he saw the planets surrounfing them. All of them, owned by one entity. The idea of 'empires' suddenly intrigued him. Tarkin and his aid following promptly behind.

The storm troopers looked on in confusion. "Hey" one of the asked. "Do you know what the heck is going on here?"

"No idea" said the other trooper as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just do what they tell me and nod."

Standing before the large window of space, Loki took his time to revel in his thoughts. An idea was forming, something dark, twisted, and genius all at once.

"Sir?" asked Tarkin.

"One world" said Loki in almost a whisper. "Empires are out there, and here I am, content with being a mere king."

"Why limit yourself to king?" asked Tarkin rhetorically. "I know the inner workings of the Empire. Overthrowing it will be easy..."

"But why stop here?" said Loki as he snapped around. His eyes were wide, filling with wonders and new dreams, dreams still in there infancy. "Already I have seen three wourlds in the course of a few days, hundreds more if I look further." He looked to his staff. "To hell with Thanos and his Chitari! I can make my own army, one mightier than all the armies of all the Realms combined." He then looked to Tarkin. "And there is a place where I can get information on each and every one."

* * *

Loki was taking longer than usual in this world, and Clithe and the others were beginning to worry. Then, knocking them from their speculations of what could be going on, Loki came almost bounding out.

"Sir, were we successful? Did we..." Clithe stopped when Tarkin walked through as well, followed by two storm troopers. Even he, who hardly ever reveled in film, knew these iconic faceless soldiers. "Oh... I guess not..."

Loki walked past him. He looked for and found Laura, stepping out of the observation room. "You there. You and your friends say that you knew who I was before we met?"

The awestruck Laura nodded, her wide eyese still fixed on Moff Tarkin.

"And the raptors, and these men behind me. You know them too?"

Laura nodded, her head going nuts trying to comprehend what was before her. "Uh, yeah. That's... Star Wars... Oh my..."

"So you know who we are? As in to say that in this world, you have windows into all the other realms? Other worlds, galaxies, dimensions?"

"Yes, yes of course. They are movies."

"Movies?" said Loki. "I think it's time I come to learn of these other realms." Loki then turned to Clithe. "Doctor, forget worrying about sending me home. I have found a new purpose this day, one I should have seen when I first arrived here. You have given me a gift far mightier than even Odin and Thanos combined could procure. You have given me access to make an Empire far greater than any could ever imagine. Now come, we have much work to do."

Deep within her subconscious, Laura's hopes of Loki going away just melted into horror. What was she in for now?

* * *

 **So as you while I'm still trying to keep the main plot of the story intact, I'm also adding depth to the plot. Where before Clithe just knew how to adjust the machine to a specific world just out of thin air, here you can see a lot of trial and error, as well as assistance from Loki.**

 **Also, Loki doesn't just immediately come up with this plan to take over the Universes, but rather slowly comes to it after many failed attempts to get back to his own world, then inspired by Tarkin. To me anyway it just has a more natural touch to it.**

 **Then of course we have Laura. Before she was just a Mary Sue, not even important to the plot other than to serve as a love interest, and that really bugged me. Now, she's a major player in all of this.**

 **All in all, I'm really enjoying how this is going.**

 **Now, all that aside, has anyone seen the new Transformers 5 trailer?**

 **(Deadpool, snoozing in his fold up chair, nearly falls over) Woah wait. The trailer's out already?!**

 **Uh, yeah. It's been out for a few days now.**

 **AH! I need to see this! (Pulls out his phone and plays the trailer)**

 **[2 minutes later]**

 **(Deadpool staring at screen with wide eyes) WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

 **I know, right?!**

 **Did Optimus just... but Bumblebee can't... Was that Anthony... AHHH! What is up with Optimus and his glowing purple eyes?!**

 **I can't say for sure, but I think he might be infected with Dark Energon.**

 **Dark energy... what's that?**

 **Supposedly the blood of Unicron.**

 **The blood of... they sacrifice a unicorn?!**

 **What? No, it's pronounced...**

 **Oh this sounds gory as heck! Oh I can't wait now!**

 **No it's not...**

 **Pretty dark too. Imagine the toys: Optimus savagely eating the raw flesh of a pink unicorn. Now that is how you give a kid nightmares!**

 **0_0**

 **Great... now I can't get that image out of my head. Thanks a lot you twists maniac!**

 **Why you're welcome buddy!**

 **OK, all disturbing mental images aside. Please review and let met know what you think.**

 **-Batman**

 **\- La P iscina de la Muerte**


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery of RUT

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Mystery of R.U.T.**

* * *

 **(FBI Headquarters: Miramar, FL)**

The FBI Miami Field Office was built on a wetland, a perfect blending of nature with modernity. Inside, anything and everything is analyzed. The shipment of suspected illegal substances, high quantities of potentially hazardous materials, hits on known terror webpages, all monitored and quantified for annalists to examine. On this evening, several odd factors raised a red flag; so bizarre it grabbed the attention of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI for short, but you already knew that).

That evening, two FBI agents, agent Jack Ryder and his partner, Howard Spoke, walked into their superior's office, Special Agent in Charge (SAC) Bill Knox. Knox was approaching fifty now, having retired from active work almost a decade earlier.

Ryder unceremoniously knocked on Knox's opened door.

"You called Chief?" he asked. Knox looked up, shooting him a glare. Ryder rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _Special Agent_ Knox."

"I thought we dropped the police act" said Knox.

"Force of habit." Ryder, having recently been promoted to special agent, was a cop at heart. He served on the Chicago Police Department for most of his life, up until an undercover assignment brought his skills to the attention of a senior FBI agent. Thinking it was an opportunity of a life time, Ryder jumped at the chance. Though that was over a 2 years ago, some habits die hard, including how one addresses a senior officer.

"Oh I don't know" said Spoke, Ryder's partner. "Chief sounds better." Though the same age, Spoke was assigned as Ryder's superior officer when he was brought in. Once his short proportional time was over, Ryder wouldn't take anyone else as a partner, as the two became tight friends.

"Howard, not today" said Knox. "I have a new assignments for you."

Spoke frowned. "But we just got off a case. We got you not one but _two_ dealers. Don't we get a break?"

"If recruitment was up, then sure. But unless you can pull a dozen new agents out of thin air you're all I got."

"Hey come on" said Ryder, giving his partner a jab in good faith. "The job never sleeps, right?"

Spoke shook his head. "Boy scout."

"Don't make fun of the BSA." said Knox, pointing his finger. "Now I have some suspicious activity at a university, and I need you two to check it out."

"A University?" asked Spoke.

"Yeah. RUT, just west of Miami. According to FPL, they have been using up more than twice their annual power in just over a month."

"Sounds more like a job for the DOE."

"They were the first to answer. Nothing happened. They seemingly dropped the case."

"OK, then why is this our problem?"

"An old buddy of mine, the police commissioner to be exact, is worried. A hundred police reports regarding either missing persons or suspicious activities were reported in the past month, all linking to either students or faculty at that university. All cases were closed almost immediately after the investigations began, and the reports keep flooding in. When he looked into it personally, his officers just fed around the bush, and what's worse the reports were never properly filed. He's trying to avoid conspiracy theories, but he fears a massive cover up.

"OK, that sounds a little weird."

"Now for the icing on the cake. I got this bad feeling in my gut about this, the high number of police reports and the power output combined. Electricity usage tends to show up on thermal imagery, so I asked for a recent satellite image of the campus. this is what I got..."

Knox then pulled out a hard copy of an image and slid it across to the two field agents. Poke grabbed it and centered it to get a better look. The campus had a layout similar to a planned community, though obviously it had a more open design and more friendly for foot traffic. It took them all but a few seconds to pick up on something disturbingly obvious.

"There's no power being used in any of the buildings" Spoke noticed.

For an average building, the color during evening hours should be a light red, or at least a brighter hue than the surrounding landscape. This is due to the heat being given off by the electricity it uses, lights, appliances and the sort. But the majority of the buildings, outside a few places, seemed to fade into the background. Only abandoned buildings showed such thermal images, and this was an active campus, one of the highest ranked schools in the country.

"All, minus one" said Knox. He then pointed to a particular point on the image. One building was nearly white, standing out like a star against a purple and red backdrop. "That one right there, the physics lab building."

"Damn" said Ryder. "That building should be on fire!"

"But it's not. Heck, it should be frying any humans standing within twenty feet of that building, but look at all the little red dots wandering around, which just adds to the mystery. Now, how can a university direct all power to just one building, and not raise any red flags to the local police?"

Spoke shook his head. "Alright, you got me."

"And that's why I'm sending you two. You guys have an act for finding things where other agencies don't. This sounds right up your alley. Now, take a car and get going. You go visit the campus this evening."

* * *

"Oh what, you want an apology?" asked Hiccup, a young Viking from the island of Berk.

Toothless the dragon turned his head away in irritance. Having survived yet another of Hiccup's highly improvised flight tests, he was of course cross his human friend. It had been five years since the two met, and yet they felt like they had always been friends, and not the mortal enemies they were before.

"Is that why your pouting big baby boob?" said Hiccup in a mocking tone. Toothless gave a grunt in response. "Well try this on!" yelled Hiccup as he tried to tackle his dragon, who had little response to the thin young man's mock attack. He didn't even budge when Hiccup grappled his neck.

"Ah! You feeling it yet? Picking up on all my heart felt remorse?" he said as he tried to wrestle Toothless, to no avail. In annoyance, Toothless stood up on his hind legs and moved towards the edge of the cliff, Hiccup holding on all the while.

"Alright, come on, you wouldn't hurt a one legged... AH!" he yelled, realizing Toothless was holding him at the edge of a cliff.

"Alright, alright, you win! you win!" Hiccup said as he clung on to Toothless tighter. Content, Toothless 'smiled' and rolled over onto his back. He flipped Hiccup over and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha, ha! he's down, and its ugly!" said Hiccup as Toothless playfully pawed at him as if some giant puppy. "... dragon and Viking, enemies again! locked in combat, to the bitter... AWW!" he groaned as Toothless plopped his giant head on Hiccup's body. He then proceeded to lick him, dragging his huge tongue over the man's chest and head.

"Argh!" exclaimed Hiccup as he pushed the dragon off of him and got up. He was now covered in slobber. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

Before Toothless could respond, however, a bright light flashed next to him. Toothless instinctively stood between Hiccup and the light to protect him. As the light faded into a portal, Hiccup walked out from behind Toothless to get a better look. Never before had wither seen anything like it.

"Wh-what the heck is that?" asked Hiccup in both shock and awe. Toothless shrugged his shoulders, not knowing himself.

Then Loki appeared, walking through with the wonder of what lied beyond this portal. He was caught off by the strange, animated atmosphere. The boy and the dragon before him were just as animated as the landscape. Loki tilted his head. "This can't be right."

"Um, who are you?" asked Hiccup. Toothless took only one sniff of the air, and already he knew something was _really_ off about this guy. He tried to pull Hiccup back, but Hiccup was just too curious.

"I am Loki" he said. "Son of Odin."

Hiccup could hardly contain himself at the news. "L-L-Loki?! Loki? The Trickster?"

"Well, I prefer 'God of Mischief', but I suppose that can work."

"God of... wait a minute" Hiccup, previously in awe, found himself coming back down to earth. "A god? You're not a god."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Actually, Odin isn't even your father. Who are you?"

Loki could have laughed. "And here I thought the Vikings were our most loyal worshipers, though it appears my absence has led to rumors and half truths. I am Loki, son of Odin, brother of Thor..."

"Brother of Thor?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine, adopted brother."

"Riiiight."

"How can you be so ignorant?! You're Norse, are you not?"

"Well, if you want be get technical, yes. Personally we prefer Vikings. You know, the scourge of the North..."

"Please stop talking." He didn't want to waist any more time here. But then, a dragon, and this annoying man who is knowledgeable of his culture, could be useful in his growing army. "How about you join me, back to... Asgard. I could use your help."

"My help? The other gods want _my_ help? Wait, what am I saying, you're the trickster..."

"God of Mischief!"

"Uh ha, sure. Listen, while you are easily the most interesting thing to have happened to me today, both of those titles prevent me from believing you regardless. So, My dragon and I will just be leaving..."

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" said Loki, fed up with words.

Toothless was the first to go on the defensive. Immediately he jumped in front of Hiccup, putting himself between his friend and the Trickster. Immediately Toothless shot out a plasma bolt at Loki. Loki dismissively waved his staff at it, successfully deflecting the plasma into nothing. His first attack futile, Toothless then pounced at Loki.

"Toothelss, wait! No!" cried Hiccup.

The dragon through his paws forward at Loki, but Loki instead dodged him. Using his quick reflexes, Loki then jabbed the Night Fury in the chest, sending his magic into the dragon's heart. Going limp, Toothless fumbled over and crashed into the ground. For a moment, he was stunned.

"Toothless!" cried Hiccup. Immediately, he drew his sword, extending the collapsible blade, igniting the Nightmare venom into flames. He charged Loki, having every intention of harming him.

But Loki, having every advantage, just leapt forward and jabbed Hiccup with his scepter.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were just the latest of Loki's new recruits. In just a few days of actively exploring other worlds, Loki has amassed many characters. Among these included great warriors, ones he hoped could help him secure this realm, then take over all the others, one by one.

With more than 20 worlds visited since the start, the doctor has yet to discover the variable that is preventing him from pinpointing one universe in particular. It was this variable that would prove problematic in the future. To successfully control the entirety of the multiverse (as Clithe had took to calling the collective of the fictional universes), Loki would need reliable access to any universe at any given time. But for now, he was content with his growing army. Once he took control of this world, he would amass the entirety of the world's great minds to figure that problem out.

Wandering between tasks, Laura found a moment to herself. In a 5 minute walk between buildings, she passed Hiccup, orcs, storm troopers, a raptor, and one she was truly fearful of: Superman. The latter was a difficult one, but Loki caught the Man of Steel off guard. His own clothing appearing similar to Kryptonian, Loki persuaded him that he was one of Clark's extinct race. Preying on Kal El's sense of hope, Loki got him to drop his guard. Then he made his move, bringing Superman to see things his way.

There were a few others Loki had brainwashed, but even with just Superman he could wreck havoc on this country, if not the world. And he continued to go back in and recruit more, and more and more. Once he had what he wanted: complete control over the portal generator (that thing really needed a better name), then no one would be able to stop him.

After half an hour to complete her mundane task of bringing back coffee, she was back with Clithe in the portal room. Loki ordered Clithe to once again activate the machine. The portal sputtered to life once more. Loki took his time to enter. Then, just as he began to walk in, the most unusual thing happened. In from the portal came a small toy car. It's little motor buzzed as the toy monster truck came up to Loki's feet, then stopped at Loki's feet. He looked at it with an annoyed curiosity. "What in the world..."

Suddenly, the toy's shaped transformed. Pieces flipped and turned, quickly connecting to other pieces, taking on another shape entirely. In the course of a few seconds, the little toy car was now a complex little robot, standing 2 feet tall. Loki jumped back as the little thing looked at him. It looked around, just as confused as Loki was.

"Alright, what's the big idea!" said the robot with a rough attitude. "Who the heck are you, eh?"

Instead of responding, Loki just picked up the little thing. "Hey, what the freak is wrong with you you jerk!" screamed the little bot. It squirmed and kicked and punched with full effort, but Loki was unphased by the little robot's efforts.

He turned to the observation room, peering at Laura through the glass. "Do you recognize this little odd thing?"

"Who are you calling odd, pretty boy!" said the robot.

Realizing what it was right off, Laura spoke into the speaker. "It's Wheelie, from the Transformers movies."

"Wheelie?" asked Loki. "Odd name."

"Oh you're just full of insults aren't you?!" said Wheelie. "Why I ought to... wait, how did the chick know my name? Have we met before?"

"Is this thing even worth the effort?" Loki asked.

"Him, no."

"Oh wait till I get my friends!" said Wheelie. "They are going to mess you up good!"

"His bigger friends however are a different story."

"So what are they" said Loki, turning the squirming, constantly complaining Wheelie about to examine him. "Some sort of insect?"

"It's a robot" said Laura. "A Transformer, Cybertronian."

"A metal being? Like the Destroyer?"

"No. This thing has its own conscious. They're sentient."

"What are their powers?"

Laura _really_ wish she could shut up now. "Well, they can take the form of any machine as a disguise. Cars, plains, tanks, phones anything. They have guns and other weapons built into their bodies. Hard to kill."

Loki grinned. "Really?" Loki then held his scepter up, then pointed it at the little transformer. He tapped him in the chest, but nothing happened. His scepter glimmered for a second, but did not react to the Cybertronian spark in its chest.

"Hey, stop that!" said Wheelie, pushing the scepter away. "Of all the ingrateful..."

Loki ignored him, looking at his staff, puzzled. "I, I can't control him. How disappointing.

Laura thought. An idea came to mind, one she wished her possessed conscious didn't see as well. She tried to hide the thought, but it came out of her mouth all the same without even a hint of hesitation. "They are created by the Allspark."

"Allspark, what is that?"

"It's an alien device that turns machines into Transformers. It gives them life. It's made of an energy that is un-replicable. Maybe I you can harness it somehow..."

"Sounds like a start." Loki then walked into the observation room, carrying Wheelie with him. "Until later my little friend." He then opened one of the steel drawers and threw him inside.

"This is messed..." Wheelie tried to say before Loki closed it in on him.

Loki looked to Clithe. "Keep him in there until I get back. Leave the portal open. Laura my dear, you are familiar with this world?"

"Yes" Laura answered.

"Then come with me, and help me find this Allspark."

* * *

Henry just got off work at the local grocery market and had just made it home late. Unlocking the door, he carelessly tossed his keys into the key bin and crashed on the couch face first. It was a long day at school, and even longer at work, and he was wiped out. Sitting in the recliner watching "Lost", Mike sat with his calico cat Peanut in his lap. He looked over and said without removing his face from the screen "So how was your day?"

Henry just waved his hand and plopped it back down against the floor. He lazily moved his head sideways, facing the TV. "Ah, Jase finally got you hooked on Lost?"

"Yes, and I'm going to kill him for it because I can't unglue my face from the screen! Gosh dang it, that Kate is always getting in trouble!" After about ten minutes, the show ended with its usual cliffhanger. At once, Mike turned the TV off. "That's it, I can't watch any more tonight!"

"But what about that cliffhanger? Was that guy an 'Other' or what?"

"You don't understand, they _all_ end on cliffhangers! If I don't stop I'll become an antisocial nuthead who has to move back in with his parents because I can't get a job!"

Henry leaned up. "Um, Mike, we _do_ live with our parents, and you don't have a job."

"Oh no, it's begun!"

Henry just sighed and lied back down. While Mike tried to get his thoughts on something else, Henry got up and went to check his messages on the phone. To his surprise, he found a text, from Laura. Excited, he opened it. Then his heart sank, as it contained only one, frightening word.

 _"help"_

At once, Henry got up, his eyes still glued to the text. "Mike, Mike!" he said in near panic. As he waited for him, he immediately began texting back _"What's going on?"_

Mike wondered over with a bowl full of ice cream in his hands. "What up?"

"Mike, Laura just texted me."

"Really? Well it's about time..." he stopped when Henry showed his phone screen to Mike, showing him the text. "That's... unusual."

"Mike, I think she's in trouble."

"What? Whoa, just hold on a second. Why don't you just text her back and..."

"I just did. But she's been avoiding me for nearly a month and now she just sends this?!"

"But, Henry what do you think is going on?"

"Mike, I think she's in trouble."

* * *

Dr. Clithe held the portal open for some time, waiting for Loki and his prized pupil to return. For a few hours now he had been fiddling around with the meters, taking advantage that the portal was open for so long. With him were two armed security guards turned henchmen, watching the portal for unwanted entry by whoever stumbles upon it on the other side.

For months now Clithe had been taking every kind of measurement, not one providing a clue on why the portal never opens up to the same universe twice. Using a high end wavelength scanner, he scanned the entire circumference of the portal, searching for an inconsistent reading of the light spectrum. When his readings coming back the same, he cursed himself aloud.

"Damn it!" he said. "Nothing!" He dropped the meter on the ground with a thud, too angry with himself to even care. "Every physical parameter, and not one difference from one portal to the next. Temperature, the light spectrum, magnetic field, electricity, even humidity! All the same!" He walked away past the silent guards. He leaned against the window of the observation room, watching as the portal remained in place, with its indefinable border and pale light center. Everything was the same. Power outage, magnetic field, even the air moisture.

It was then he looked up at the ceiling lights. They were the typical halogen lights used everywhere. Nothing special about them. But then he began to wonder; perhaps there is another source of variation coming from something _outside_ what he was putting into the machine. Halogen lights, despite their seemingly constant output, was actually the result of thousands of electrons rushing through it in waves. If you were to slow down time somehow, you would actually see the light dimming and brightening on a regular basis, due to the wave like flow of electrons flowing through it.

Then an idea popped into his head. "Of course" he nearly whispered to himself.

It was then that Loki, followed by Laura, came running through the portal at full speed.

"Close it, close it!" Loki yelled. Quickly, Clithe ran into the observation room and hit the shut down button. A second later, the portal closed.

While Luara was panting from running at the top of her ability, Loki looked otherwise relaxed. Laura dropped to the floor with a controlled decent, laying down on her back to rest.

"Are you alright my dear?" Clithe asked, rushing to her side. She gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah... super!" she breathlessly got out sarcastically. "Had to... break into Witwiky's house... found the shard... still in his jacket... then we met Bumblebee... Wasn't happy."

"Yes, a fierce warrior indeed" said Loki. A fascinating being..." he then procured the shard of the Allspark they had went in for from his jacket pocket. "And this, surprisingly is how they are born... fascinating don't you think?"

Clithe nodded. "Well, then this is your lucky day. I believe I have found the variable that has prevented us from visiting the same world twice!"

* * *

Henry dialed Laura's roommate almost immediately after the text. She told him that the last she had seen of Laura was this morning, but she hadn't come back yet, and it was past 9 o'clock. Later he called 911. He explained the whole situation. What he heard only made him angry. "Damn it!" he yelled as he flung the phone into the cushions of the couch.

"What did they say?" asked Mike.

"They gave some crappy excuse that they have their hands full with too many complaints about the school, that it was most likely a mistake and since she was seen by her roommate there shouldn't be anything wrong."

"Really?" said Mike. "A text saying 'help' doesn't raise red flags?"

"This whole thing is weird" said Henry. "The operator sounded like I was some sort of prankster, like she was trying to get rid of me."

"OK, that's really weird."

Henry began pacing the room, his hands placed on his hips. "Something's wrong... And I'm not going to just stand around. Come on"

Mike shot up as Henry walked to the front door. "What? Where are we going?"

"To the University. I'm not just going to ignore a call for help."

* * *

 **OK, so we're now starting to deviate from the original plot more and more now. One major difference though is Spoke. Before he was just some analyst Ryder took with him to investigate. Now, though he is still tech smart, he is Ryder's former instructor, current partner. It just makes there relationship more solid than before where they just met.**

 **Now we're moving on to the action! Once again you'll be seeing some familiar scenes, but also new ones. You'll notice some characters absent. This is because, as before mentioned, I plan on a series, which means I need to space the characters out if you all want your favorite characters to get a part.**

 **But I'm still in it, right?**

 **Don't worry Deadpool. You're in it all the way through.**

 **Yes! So You're not killing me off?**

 **Oh that's still a possibility. But I'll be sure to bring you back, either through a Lazarus pit, pirate voodoo, or with Kree blood.**

 **Oh, please let it be Lazarus pit!**

 **Um, that was a joke...**

 **Lazarus pit or nothing!**

 **But you can heel from anything.**

 **(Grabs me by neck collar) Lazarus pit!**

 **Um... I'll think about it.**

 **Yes!**

 **(Whipsers) No.**

 **-Batman**

 **- Deadpool**


	4. Chapter 3: An Eye Opener and No Mistake

Chapter 3:

An Eye Opener and No Mistake 

_(Line belongs to Samwise the Brave)_

* * *

Ryder and Spoke drove down city street that night. Their first stop on this new case was the police station in the Universities jurisdiction, where they hoped to find some information on why all the cases directly related to the school were dropped. But this was a dead end. No one had any information for them. In fact, they felt like they were actively avoiding their questions. It was as if the entirety of the police district was trying to get rid of them. They knew that local law enforcement departments and the Feds had friction, but this felt like something out of the ordinary.

"I didn't like that" said Spoke from the driver's seat of their FBI issued Mustang. "I got the feeling we were being thrown of purposefully."

"Same here" said Ryder. "You know me, I was a cop once. That back there didn't feel like any normal police department. It was too mundane, too much like an office. It shouldn't be like that. In fact it's never like that, even on a quiet day. When you work crime, especially the hard, dirty street crime, you don't function like a pencil pusher."

"And what are we?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, Yeah. But yeah, I see what you mean."

Ryder nodded. "So what now?"

"Now, we go to the university, see what we can dig up there."

"Now?" asked Ryder. "But it's half past nine. The main office will be closed anyway."

"I thought you were a cop Ryder. You know the good stuff always happens under the cover of darkness. Even the white collar criminals prefer to do things at night. We're just going to have a look around, see if anything comes out of the woodwork."

Ryder sighed. "I know that. I was just really looking forward to a break from the last case is all."

"What, got a date?"

"No, but I was trying to plan one. You know a woman grows tired if you keep making excuses."

"Well, that's why I haven't had a date in ten years."

"Yeah? So like what, too scared to get back out there?"

"Nope, just married to my job."

Somewhere behind them, three city blocks to be exact, Henry and his brother Michael were driving in the same direction, on their way to the same destination to be exact. Henry had been on edge for the last thirty minutes of driving.

Mike however had other things on his mind. "...But like, is Locke dead for good? Is he coming back to life later? I don't know! Why announce that he is dead on the season finale, after they 'moved' the island. How does that happen anyway?"

"Mike, I'm going after my estranged girlfriend who might be in trouble, and you're still going on about LOST?!"

"First off all, It hasn't even been a month yet, so it is hardly enough time to consider a relationship 'estranged'. Secondly, you're not as involved in this show as I am! And third, have you considered that this was just a typo?"

"A typo that says 'help'?"

"Then why doesn't she reply back if it's so urgent?"

"Maybe she can't get back to the phone."

Michael sighed. "Alright, alright maybe it is something, _maybe_. Even though, why call you? Why not the police, or campus security or someone closer to her?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know Mike. I haven't seen her for a while, and have hardly heard from her in that time. Something was going on before, and it might be falling apart now."

"Well, what do you think is going on?"

Henry shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead, wishing he was there already. "I don't know."

* * *

Clithe was beside himself, running about the lab, grabbing odd components out of drawers and from tabletops. Loki stood in watch, still waiting for an explanation for the man's madness. He fiddled with the Allspark shard in his hand, anxious to put it to work. Laura leaned against the wall, watching with great interest as her mentor went about like a mad man, as he does often when he makes even the most minor of discoveries. It was late now, two hours to midnight, but Loki's spell gave his servants more energy than normal, so all were up and about.

"You said you figured out why the machine is so random" said Loki. "You have yet to explain why."

"Infrared radiation" said Clithe, his focus still primarily with the task at hand, scrambling around searching for the right tools. "All light travels in waves. Electricity travels in waves. Sometimes when they collide, they create very faint electromagnetic outbursts. So faint it can't even be detected by the most sensitive measuring devices. No one ever considers these outbursts in even the most sensitive of experiments. That is, expect for trans-dimensional travel it seems."

"Can you fix it?" asked Loki.

"Certainly. It will take some minor tinkering, but I imagine that some shielding to prevent random radiation, and using a more sensitive infrared emitters, I can accurately revisit the same worlds on command."

"When?" asked Loki more insistently.

Clithe shrugged. "A few hours at the most."

Loki smiled, nearly on the verge of laughing. "That's excellent! Do it!"

"Once we have this installed, I will begin changing the infrared output, recording which frequency will take us to which universe. This last universe, the 'Transformers' universe should be the first one."

"Good. Very good. Begin work immediately. If you need me, I shall begin my own experiment with the Allspark. Laura, stand by. When I call for you, go fetch that yammering robot for me."

"Got it, sir" said Laura. Deep down, both Clithe finding the problem with the machine and Loki getting his hands on the Allspark, a potentially world ending device (Just one of the many such devices found in a variety of movies: the One Ring and the Death Star coming to mind), her own fears only grew. Hope was running out.

"Oh and Doctor" said Loki just before leaving the room. "How is that little side project going?"

"Oh, just great. I have some colleges finishing it up as we speak."

"And, can you make the same corrections on it as you are doing to the _bigger_ one?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. When it is complete, then we can move our work to another more secure location, then proceed to phase two."

Clithe nodded, then got back to work. Loki then turned and left the room, where his velociraptor 'pets' followed close behind. This got Laura's attention. What did he have Dr. Clithe working on in secret?

* * *

In addition to the normal school hours, RUT also offers night classes, meaning it never really closes for the day. Parking in one of the visitor lots, Ryder and Spoke walked along the path between the various buildings. Lights were on in only a handful of rooms, with small street lamps giving a soft glow for pedestrians to see. A small number of students and faculty were walking about, taking no time to try and socialize. Though most were no doubt just anxious to end their late classes and head home, Ryder couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed more alert, but in a mechanical way. If he remembered college well (what little he actually did), he remembered nothing but needless worry and endless nights. Everyone here seemed determined, with an oddly alert look to them.

"Hey Spoke, is it just me, or does everyone here seem, peppy?"

"It looks that way" said Spoke. "Last I remember, the pep ended in high-school."

"At least for me it did" said Ryder. Seeing a woman of African descent walk past him, Ryder kept his glance to the side, trying to look disinterested. She did look at him however as he walked by. When she passed him, he caught site of her bright, blue eyes. Something about those eyes stirred a curiosity in him, like something was off about them. As she walked on by, Ryder looked back briefly, but then turned back forward quickly. "Huh" he said.

"What?" asked Spoke.

"Nah, it's just, you don't see to many black girls with blue eyes."

Spoke blinked. "It happens." Spoke thought as they walked on. He paid attention now to the people, particularly their eyes. They must have passed ten people now, and he was noticing one thing. "They all have it" he said after a while.

"What?" asked Ryder.

"Blue eyes, everyone I passed. And the brightest I have seen. Now I don't know about you, but blue eyes aren't that common."

Ryder narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Weird. Why one earth..."

Their conversation was cut short by what sounded like shouting around the corner to one of administration buildings. "What's that about?" asked Spoke.

"Sounds like something coming out of the woodwork" said Ryder, already striding forward to the source, Spoke close behind. They ran around a corner, where a line of offices stood encased in glass walls stood on the first floor of one of the buildings. There they found a loud argument going on between three people; an office attendee, and two guys dressed in casual attire. One, a young man with brown hair, was yelling at the woman, while the other, a slightly shorter man with a lighter shade of brown was trying to reason with the former.

"Just get me Dr. Clithe's office!" yelled the taller man, Henry Jonston being his name. "It's a very simple question."

"Sir, I'm going to call security" said the surprisingly calm woman, pushing him away from the door.

Meanwhile, Mike found himself in the middle, trying to find some middle ground. "Henry, would you calm down!" Mike said. He then turned his attention to the woman. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this is an emergency."

"It doesn't matter. The offices are closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

As Henry and the woman lashed it out, Ryder and Spoke found this to be the perfect opportunity to inquire answers.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Spoke as he and his partner walked up.

"No one asked you!" said Henry.

Mike shook his head. "His girlfriend sent him a text asking for help, and we haven't heard from her since. She goes to school here."

"And for the last time, I cannot help you." said the woman.

"Well maybe you can help us" said Spoke. Seeing his chance to possibly pry, he flipped his jacket and showed his badge. "William Spoke, FBI. Maybe we can help?"

At that, the woman's bright blue eyes went wide. At once, almost instantly, she said "Wait here. Let me call the security head", then ran off inside behind glass doors. Henry and Mike waited, hoping to finally get some answers. Through the glass, they watched as the woman picked up the phone and began making a call, looking back at them with a calm, fixed glare.

"So" began Ryder. "You're girlfriend went missing?"

Henry nodded. "She's been, reclusive lately. Then a few hours ago I get a text from her saying 'help'. Then nothing."

"Well, it's not much to go on" said Spoke.

"Look, I know her!" said Henry, mad. "She wouldn't just send texts unless she were really in trouble. She doesn't make jokes."

"Trust me" said Mike. "No sense of humor."

"Regardless" said Ryder, sensing that the young man was set in his belief, "we're going to get to the bottom of this for you."

Henry let out a frustrated sigh. "Thank you." So for a short while, they waited.

It was now sometime since the woman placed the call. She stood there behind the desk in the office for the longest time, just looking at them with an emotionless expression. Henry began pacing, growing impatience.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" asked Mike.

"Chief of security, apparently" said Ryder.

As they waited, they did not notice the man appear behind them, descending slowly from the sky. He wore a tight fitting blue suit, with a red cape trailing behind him.

"You think with the high tuition the security would be more responsive" said Mike, oblivious to the threat behind him.

"Taking their sweet time" said Henry grudgingly.

"It's the same everywhere kid" said Ryder, who turned around to pace. "That's how the system-" He stopped, seeing the man standing behind them. Seeing that he was dressed up as Superman, Ryder couldn't help but chuckle. "Can I help you?" At that, Spoke, Henry and Mike also turned around, surprised by the sudden appearance of the oddly dressed stranger.

"Yes. I hear you're causing some problems here" said the man. To them, this was some out-of-place cause-player, but what they didn't know was that this was the true Man of Steel, nor would they entertain that thought.

Ryder laughed. "Alright what is this? Some kind of joke?"

"No joke" said Superman. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

William Spoke shook his head. "I think you're lost. Louis Lane went that way" he said with unconcerned sarcasm. He went to turn back, but Superman stepped forward and forcibly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey!" said Ryder. He immediately went and grabbed Superman's arm to throw it off of Spoke. "Watch it, we're Federal..." but he stopped. He gripped the arm and went to push it off, but found himself unable too. It was like trying to budge a fence post. Then Superman spun around, throwing Spoke ten feet across the walkway with little effort. Spoke struck the ground and tumbled a short while before coming to a stop, shouting in pain as he grabbed his knee. "What the hell?" said Ryder. He immediately pulled out his contact taser and rammed it against Superman's chest. Electricity sparked and flashed across his chest, but it had no effect.

Now Henry and Mike watched with newfound fear. Superman glared angrily at the stunned Ryder. He had seen the use of rubberized vests to repel such attacks. He threw a punch. He hit with enough might to bloody the nose of a normal man. But when it made contact with Superman's face, it was as if he punched a concrete wall. He screamed in pain, hardly able to move his fingers following. He felt for sure he broke something in his hand. He cowered back, cradling his injured hand. Superman then lifted himself inches from the ground and hovered over to Ryder. Ryder looked in disbelief before he slapped Ryder across the face, throwing him a short distance. He fell unconscious to the ground.

"Get down!"

Superman turned to see Spoke, half crawling on the ground with an injured knee and a bloodied face, aiming his service weapon at him. "Get down on your knees or I will fire!"

Superman scoffed, then quickly hovered over to him. Spoke didn't hesitate to fire three rounds. Every bullet dented themselves onto Superman's body, falling harmlessly to the ground. His fear intensifying, Spoke continued firing, accomplishing nothing. Annoyed, Superman sped over to him in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the scuff then butting his head against him, knocking him out cold. He then turned his attention over to Henry and Mike.

Now while Spoke and Ryder were accomplished law enforcement officers, Henry and Mike had no such experience. Henry was frozen in fear, reaching over to grab Mike to turn and run, shouting "Holy shit! Holy shit!" in repetition. But when he did so, he found that Mike was not even there. He was already half a block away, running at a full sprint and screaming frantically. Henry went to follow, but Superman was already on him, picking him up and then throwing him against the wall. As Mike ran, Superman flew over at the speed of sound, placing himself in front of the panicked teen. Mike might as well have run into a wrecking ball, because no sooner did he crash did he fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Henry woke up in a daze. He kept his eyes squinted shut, his head hurting too much to open them. He groaned.

"Awake?"

He instantly recognized Michael's voice. He sighed. "Ugh. I have a headache."

"Oh boo hoo" another voice deadpanned. "You got off pretty easy."

At this Henry opened his eyes. Beside him he saw Agent Ryder sitting beside him, he hands held behind his back in an odd manner. As memories of last night surfaced, his eyes shot wide open and he tried to get up. Only he couldn't. In fact, he wasn't even lying down. He was sitting upright against a wall, his legs tied up straight before him. He tried to move his hands, but they were also tied up behind his back. He experienced a brief state of panic when he realized that not only he, but Mike, and the two other FBI agents he met the night before were also tied up. His headache spiked again and his winced. "Wha- where are we?"

"We're tied up in some classroom" said Mike.

Indeed this was true. All around were student desks, all pushed to the corner of the room. Two armed guards stood by the door, watching them intently. "What's going on?" Henry asked in a frantic voice.

"You're guess is as good as mine kid" said Spoke. His left leg was wrapped up in a crudly made splint using some supplies from the university's emergency clinic. Spoke turned, but winced at the slight movement of his knee. "I've seen some crooked schemes before, but this one is borderline science fiction."

Henry thought for a moment. He thought about their attacker last night. He was almost afraid to ask. "Were we attacked by... Superman?"

"Oh good! All our stories line up!" said Mike. "At least we're not all crazy."

"That or this is all in your head" said Ryder.

"Oh, crap, that is possible too."

"You're not imagining this" said Spoke.

"You're sure about that?" said Henry.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm the sanest person I know, and I saw what happened. I'm not willing to put this on my report just yet, but I saw it."

"It had to be a trick" said Ryder.

"Oh is it? How's your fist?" He asked sarcastically.

Ryder's fist, tied behind his back, was badly bruised. He was sure something was broken, but no one took the time to check it before tying him up. "Must have been a robot or something."

"So a Terminator dressed up like Superman" said Mike. "The theory hasn't improved much."

"Whatever it is, this is major conspiracy" said Spoke to Mike and Henry. "You see, we came here because of some suspicious activity. Missing students, little contact in and out of the university, high electrical usage. But this, this is for a bigger class of law enforcement."

"Bigger than the FBI?" said Henry. "Aren't you guys spies?"

"That's another branch. We're on the lower end, the guys who take care of the smaller things."

"Well we hit something worth looking into for sure" said Ryder. "And the sooner we can get out of here the better."

"You're not going anywhere" said one of the guards, former campus security. "Not until Loki persuades you otherwise."

"Loki huh?" said Ryder. "Who's that, your boss?"

"Our king."

Ryder hesitated, pondering over those words. He almost rolled his eyes at the prospect. He looked back to Spoke, who just shook his head. "Um, I'm sorry king?"

"What else would we call him. He already has an army at his beckoning, and he has the means to bring this world to order as he sees fit."

"Wait, hold on" said Mike, speaking up. "Loki? That's his name?"

"Yes" said the guard.

"Who is Loki?" Ryder asked.

Mike looked to Henry, then back to Ryder. He hesitated, then said "A, comic book character."

Ryder could have laughed. "What is this some kind of joke?"

The guard looked at him angrily. "Do not talk of our king that way."

Ryder shook his head.

Then there was a knock on the door. The door then opened, and in walked a very familiar face; the reason Henry and Mike were here in the first place.

"Laura!" said Henry.

After exchanging brief words with the guard, Laura turned and walked to the prisoners. She smiled sincerely. "Henry! Mike! I couldn't believe it when I got the message!"

"You bet we came!" said Henry. "What happened? Are you a prisoner too?"

Laura shook her head. "No, no I've been working."

"Working?" asked Mike. "For what, the circus?"

"Watch it!" said the guard, threatening to use his gun. But Laura held him back.

"No it's OK" she said to him. "They're just confused. But they'll understand soon enough."

"Oh good" said Mike. "So you have a rational reason for all of this then?"

"Of course! Loki has come in from the Marvel Universe to bring peace and order to the entirety of all existence, starting with our world." She said this with a peppy, if not disturbingly pleasant smile.

Mike and Henry, and Spoke and Ryder for that matter, just stared with a complex, confused and disbelieving glare.

"Um, OK" said Henry, trying his very best to make sense of all of this. "Let me respond to that ARE YOU NUTS WOMAN! You disappear for weeks, never answer your calls, and I come here to find you after that text, and here you are in cahoots with Loki and superman to take over the known universe?!"

"Text?" Laura asked with some confusion. "What text?"

"Help" Henry said. "You sent me a text asking for help."

Laura shook her head. "It must be some sort of mistake."

"The mistake is coming here to save someone who is off her rocker" said Mike. "look at us, we're tied up! You're buddy in the superman outfit just took out two FBI agents, and you're telling me a bunch of movie characters are going to take over the known universe! Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

Before Laura could inquire about the text again, a sudden sound of shifting wind came from outside. In the blink of an eye, a blurred object zoomed into the room, stopping with abrupt halt. There, standing next to Laura, was a tall bird-like creature, one that was unmistakably animated. This was none other than the Road Runner, that cartoon character many kids grew up watching outwitting that Wiley Coyote.

The prisoners' face's eyes widened nearly out of their sockets at the sight. They looked hard, trying to see if this was some trick of the eyes. The Road Runner had a sheet of paper in his mouth, handing it to Laura who took it graciously. She glanced over and saw the pail, wide eyed expressions of the prisoners. "Um, Road Runner, Perhaps you would like to greet our companions?"

The Road Runner tilted his head in curiosity, but then simply licked his lips in a rapid fashion, then sped over to them. Now within just a few feet, the men got a really good look at him. He was hand drawn, there was no doubt about that. Bright colors, solid dark outlines, but he was in fact three dimensional, any yet he maintained a two dimensional quality to him. It was baffling to the eyes, defying all logic. This was a living, breathing, _real_ cartoon character.

After waving with his agile foot, he leapt, shouted his signature "beep-beep!", then sped off, disappearing out the door in an instant which shut on its own on his way out.

Laura looked back to Henry. "Well, I suppose I have given you a lot to think about. Don't worry, when Loki is done later, he will come and clear your minds. He's good at that." With that, Luara turned and left, leaving them alone with their captors. Henry tried to say something, but was in too much shock to say anything. A few moments after she left, only Mike found some words to say.

"OK, check yourselves for needle marks, because I think I'm on something!"

On her way out, Laura, following the orders Road Runner gave her, made her way to Loki, who was ready for the test. Stopping in the hallway, Laura stopped, a stern look over coming her. That text had her worried. He eyes glimmering slightly, she pushed her own subconscious further back into her mind, knowing that the independent Laura inside had somehow snuck out for a short time. As Laura's true self was pushed further into the abyss of her mind, the imposter walked on like nothing was the matter, her only purpose being to please her master.

* * *

Luara and Josh brought Wheelie out of containment and brought him to Loki, who had set up his own private study in one of the classrooms. They passed his raptor guards on the way in, who just hissed lightly at their passing. The little robot was not happy about it, shouting all sorts of obscenities as he struggled to break free.

"... Starscream has better manners than you blockheads!" he shouted as Laura and Josh Struggled to carry him in. "Heck, I know she-dogs who have better respect than you all!"

"Oh my gosh, do you ever shut up?!" asked Josh

"You want talk buddy? I'll show you talk!"

As the two dealt with the small Decepticon, Loki stood at a desk, his scepter to his left, and the shard of the Allspark to the right. He was looking at them intently, crossing his fingers together in thought. "The Other thought he knew all the secrets of the Universe. Before that, Odin. Now..." he picked up the Allaspark in his hand. "Now I am growing beyond any universe."

At the sight of the Allspark fragment, Wheelie gasped. "Gah! The Allspark! That what I was looking for! Give me give me give me!"

"So what's the plan boss?" asked Josh

Loki looked intently, almost obsessively at the scepter, then back to the Allspark. "With these two artifacts, I put the title of king behind me. Today, I become a god." He then brought the two objects close to each other.

"Whoa, wait, maybe we should test this thing first?" said Josh.

But Loki was already proceeding with his plan. As the two objects grew close together, sparks of power flowed between them. The sound of electrical buzzing grew deep and intense, each bolt lingering longer than a normal blast of electricity. It instigated fear in all, all except Loki that was. Where a normal person would have hesitated from the sheer amount of power, Loki showed no such reluctance. He just inched the two artifacts closer and closer. Suddenly, the Allspark in Loki's left flung out on its own accord, moving fast across the space and striking the scepter with a force. The impact surprised Loki and he flinched.

A swarm of bright bolts of power surrounded the scepter, orbiting around it as both the stone and the allspark faded in a bright light. Seconds later, the allapark had all but vanished. The scepter too looked different. As bright blue streaks of power ran down the length of the staff, it lost its gold hue, turning to a silver, metallic quality. It's pieces then shifted, changing to a slightly new shape. Now instead of one, two 'claws' of pointed claws arched around the center stone, which had broken out of its protective crystal case, now having metal tendrils wrapping around it in a criss-cross manner.

"Well" said Loki as if out of breath. "It's certainly a difference." He turned to his followers. "What do you think?"

The boy, the girl, and the small robot were all awestruck, their eyes fixated on the new scepter. "Aw shit" said Wheelie. "That's some whacko voodoo right their bub!"

"That's pretty sick!" said Josh, staring at it in awe. "I mean, wow!"

Laura, on the other hand, felt an odd sensation as the scepter changed. As the Allspark bonded with the stone, she felt a small ounce of her "other" self loose control, and she had a very brief amount of freedom. But all at once, it came back, and she was once again under Loki's control. Did Josh feel it she could not be certain. "That was, something."

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving" said Loki. He looked at Wheelie. "It's what's inside that counts, isn't it?" He then walked out steadily to Wheelie, pointing the scepter at him.

At once, Wheelie began to struggle. "Oi! What do you think of doing with that! Keep that thing away from me!" But being the lowest ranking member of the Decepticons, Wheelie had now strength to pull away from his captors, as Laura and Josh only gripped his arms tighter.

"Oh hold on" said Loki. "It's just..." he thrust the scepter into Wheelie's chest. "...a pinch."

At once, a surge of energy spread out along Wheelie's exteriors, working their way to his eyes. Though his eyes were red, they are now blue. He stopped his squirming and turned stiff.

"Did it work?" asked Josh

"Looks like it" said Laura.

"Whom do you serve?" asked Loki.

"I serve the ultimate and supreme master Loki, lord of all and servant to no one" said Wheelie in a sudden, stiff tone.

"Well, that's an improvement" said Josh.

"A perfect success" said Loki. Soon after, they let Wheelie free. He stood there, perfectly complacent, eager for Loki's first orders. "Fate has been smiling on me as of late" said Loki. He lifter his scepter and gazed upon it. "I had been warned that this would not affect mechanical things. Now I have surpassed even the Other's expectations." Loki then looked outside. He saw that the moon was high, and it was now well past midnight. He then realized that he had indeed grown tired. "But alas, even the gods must sleep. For now, we will rest."

"As you command o insanely awesome one" said Wheelie, getting down to his knees and bowing repeatedly.

"Get up" said Loki.

"Oh sir" said Laura. "I almost forgot. You have four new prisoners, two of them I know, but the others are FBI agents."

"Special agents?" said Loki. That sounds, promising. Well, for now I shall sleep on it. Good night."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late, again. My excuse is that I finally read the Lord of the Rings (READ THEM!) and I got hook on LOST.**

 **More like Lost on LOST. He he, I'm funny.**

 **It's addicting, and let me say very confusing.**

 **Well you have polar bears, smoke monsters, numbers, Others, time travel,** **_other_ Others, ****Jacob, _other other_ Others... you get where I'm going with this?**

 **And the whole time the Island was just a giant Pandora's box! That J.J. Abrams is a real piece of work let me tell you.**

 **Well look what he did in Star Wars. For the past two years the question has been "WHO THE FRICKIN' HECK IS REY!?" That guy has a thing for making one want to capture him, tie him up in an abandoned warehouse where no one can hear him cry and beg for mercy, and torture him through various but not entirely lethal methods which will either give us exclusive spoilers or give him severe blood loss, and maybe death, but hey, what you gonna do?**

 **... Um... OK... Let's not do that.**

 **Aw, but I already got the pliers and toothpicks!**

 **Don't make me call Collosus over here!**

 **(crosses arms like a spoiled child) Fine!**

 **So, now the deviations from the main plot starts to come forward. If you read the original however, you will probably guess that the action will increase by the next chapter. Lots of new characters will be revealed in the next chapter, titled "The Great Escape"**

 **See you all later.**

 **-Batman**


	5. Getting Out

Chapter 4:

Getting Out

(I realize last chapter I said it would be named "The Great Escape", but I got the spacing wrong. Next chapter for sure!)

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning on her own accord. Slow to get going, it occurred to her that the sun had been up for some time now, far later than what she set her alarm for. She immediately went to get her smartphone on her nightstand. She pressed a button and realized that it was dead on battery. She was confused as to why it had lost its power, but was quick to realize that her charging wire was not attached, and that her charger was missing.

"Jase!"

She marched out of her room, still in here pajamas with a furious gate. Jase was already up, munching on some cereal at the kitchen table. "What did I do now?" he asked with milk dribbling down his chin.

She waved her phone at him. "Where is my charger?"

"Oh, I borrowed it. My phone was dying."

"Well _my_ phone is dead!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?! Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh... like eight or nine? I dunno."

"I was supposed to be up at seven!" At that, she went back into the hallway and to Jase's room and retrieved her charger.

"Do you even have anything today?" He asked across the house.

"No, I just like to wake up early. You know that." After finding the charger, she brought it to the table and plugged it in near the table. Afterwards, she went to get some breakfast herself from the fridge. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They went to the hardware store. Mom wants to paint the family room and needed paint."

"Ah."

"You know what I think, I think you need to lay off that schedule of yours."

"What?"

"Well look at you. Setting an alarm for Saturday, in summer, with nothing on your schedule just shows how high strung you are."

"If a stay in too late, I wake up with a headache."

"Well if you got used to life without a schedule, then you wouldn't have headaches."

Soon, Jane's phone turned itself on, then alerted her to a text she had recieved. She went to get it. "Well maybe that's just how I am. Unlike you, I have priorities."

"In summer? Wow, that's sad."

Jane rolled her eyes and checked her text. She had only one message, and it caught her eye. It was sent at 8:12 PM last night, and it was from Laura.

"Hmm, that's weird" said Jane after reading it.

"What?"

"It's a text from Laura."

"Well it's about time. What's it say?"

"It just says 'help'."

"Help? With what?"

"I don't know. It just says 'help'. She sent it to Henry too. And her mom? Ms. Nielson's phone doesn't even get texts."

"That's weird." Jase took another bite of cereal before continuing: "You know, this goes back to what I was saying about the evils of a schedule."

"'Evil', really?"

"Well when was the last time she's spoken to any of us? Months later and all she has to say is 'help'? In a text of all things? She's probably brain dead. That's why summer classes are stupid!"

"You're so dramatic" she told him absentmindedly, knowing that trying to explain to her brother the importance of summer courses was folly. Jane checked her inbox again, but that was the only message. She texted Laura back asking for a clarification, but after half an hour, she received nothing. She began to wash her dishes when she said aloud "Jason, I'm worried. Maybe you're right, maybe she's stressed out."

Jase had since finished his meal and went to watch TV on the couch. There was a loud 'thud', then Jase came around the corner with a shocked expression on his face "You think I'm right?!"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"To late."

"I'm serious! What if this is a cry for help?"

"Well she did say 'help', so..."

"Don't be stupid! Seriously, we should go see her."

"What, like at her place?"

"Where else? She feels guilty about not contacting us and she's too guilt ridden to reach out more personally. So we need to go over there in person."

Jase narrowed his eyebrows at the thought. "Uh, that's kind of a stretch."

"Ok, well what do _you_ think 'help' means?"

"Well, if I were to send 'help', that would imply that I was in a life or death situation."

"That's ridiculous! She's been living on campus the last month. There's no way is it anything that remotely serious!"

* * *

Laura couldn't imagine how it could be more serious.

When morning came, she found herself more than eager to wait on her "king". Luckily she didn't have to wait long, because Loki was already up and about, his posy of raptors following close behind as he oversaw the work going on outside. The portal was taken to the space just outside the building, it being safe from prying eyes, now with the entirety of the campus being under his control. Loki was now ready to bring in the larger characters, and he was eager to bring in what he thought looked like the Destroyer armor, though able to transform shape.

It was set up in a grassy area set between several cement paths, with some large pieces of metal, abstract sculptures behind it. Large wires trailed from the building, over the grass and connected to the large, complex lookinf device. The machine, the thing she had helped the good doctor on for a few months now, looked menacing with the new adjustments, meant to make it more portable and stable for transportation; it was now more like a tank than a science project. There, tending to the machine were Clithe and Josh, with Lokie standing nearby with Wheelie at his feet. She passed by a few circling raptors, who eyed her with threatening eyes. Even though they were all on the same side, they still hissed at anyone who wasn't Loki.

"...And you are sure it will take him there?" Loki asked Clithe.

"Yes sir. I've already tested it twice. It is defiantly the 'Transformers' universe." The fact that the device was not acting randomly anymore only furthered the transformation from science project to weapon.

"Then it's all up to you" Loki now said to Wheelie. "Go in there and summon your brethren, the 'Decepticons', and bring them here."

"What should I tell them oh majestic one?"

"Use your imagination. Something they won't question."

"Ok. Ooh! I'll tell them the Autobots are stuck in wet cement and can't get out. Yeah, yeah that'll work."

"Um, yes. Well, work on that story on your way" said Loki, questioning his latest minion's intelligence. At once, Clithe powered on the machine and the portal appeared. Once activated, Wheelie transformed back into his toy truck form and rolled into the portal. After that, Loki turned. He caught sight of Laura and said to her "Watch them. I will be back within twenty minutes." Loki, staff in hand, then proceeded to pass her back into the building.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To sway the new guys. I was told that you know some of them."

"Two" Laura said without hesitation. "My boyfriend and his brother. The other two are FBI officers."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"FBI. Um, Bureau of Investigation."

"Ah. Still lost, I'm new here remember."

"Um, kind of like SHIELD, just less kick ass."

"Oh. Well, better than nothing I suppose. But do look forward to reuniting with your friends. Soon they will be on our side, then you won't have to persuade them on world domination. See, simple!"

"Yes sir" Laura said with smile. Now deep down, where just days ago she would have felt horrified, she felt, somewhat relieved. Slowly but surely, the enchantment of the Mind Stone was winning out.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's drugs!" said Mike.

Unable to sleep last night, the four prisoners were finally able to come to terms with what they saw the previous evening.

"Son, if we were on drugs, in which case it had to be a hallucinogen, we wouldn't be suspecting drugs" said Spoke. His leg was beginning to hurt more now, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He kept squirming, finding no comfortable position. "Actually, if it were I wouldn't be feeling this damn pain in my leg!"

"Well maybe its a new drug."

"Mike, we all saw the same thing" said Henry. "We can't all hallucinate the same thing."

"Not unless you are all hallucinations!" Mike said accusingly. At that, Henry kicked him in the side. "Ow!"

"Did you hallucinate that?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"I could be making the pain real in my mind, like Inception. Unless, oh wait, this is a dream! Oh I feel much better now. Just got to wake up."

"Enough!" Jack Ryder shouted. "This is not a hallucination, or a dream! Look, I can't explain any of this. We don't have enough information to explain this. What we saw, Superman, that cartoon character, they were real. That can only mean that this Lambi-"

"Loki" said Mike.

"Loki, is real too. There has to be an explanation for all of this, but we'll figure that out later. Right now we need to get out of here."

"Hey!" said one of their guards, looking away from his phone. "You know I can hear you, right?"

"Oh just ignore us!"

The guards just stood there, showing no emotion. Then he just shrugged, then looked back to his phone."

"Wow, these guys suck at their job" whispered Mike.

"They're overconfident" said Henry. "Do you have any bright ideas as to how we get out of here?"

"I'm thinking about it" said Ryder. "Though I'm open to suggestions."

"Aren't secret agents supposed to be good at this?" asked Mike.

"Do you think everything you see in the movies is real?"

"Are your serious?"

"Touché."

* * *

Laura sat idly on a bench, watching the portal swirl and flicker on the grass. Clithe continued to fiddle with the laptop sired to the machine, taking measurements. Where before he took recordings and measurements with a genuine interest and curiosity, now he looked somewhat dreary, like it was a job rather than a passion. She looked on unmoved, having a similar, cold mentality. Deep down, her sane self was growing weary, losing out more and more to the 'other woman'. Now, she wasn't sure where one ended and the other began, and wondered whether the thoughts of absolute loyalty and assimilation were in fact her own. She was beginning to wonder if Loki was entirely wrong.

Josh sat beside her, playing a game on his phone. He looked perfectly content, and so did she. At times she wondered if any of her friends managed to hang on to their real selves like she had, but now that thought of loyalty to her friends had faded. Now, they were nothing more than means to Loki's end, and she could care less.

"How long has it been?" asked Josh.

"Ten minutes" Laura said.

"Only? How long it the little twerp going to take?"

"He has to make contact, then he has to wait for them to come. Then he has to convince them to walk through a magic whole in the universe. It might take hours-"

Just then, catching her by surprise, Wheelie came back through the portal. "We're back, baby!"

"What?" asked Laura, standing up. "Already?"

"Oh yes, and guess what, tell that pointy headed freak Wheelie ain't his little pet no more!"

Before she could say another world, the portal glowed brighter and the edges shifted shape. A massive, metallic shape came through. The limbs and outline took shape as it came through entirely, and Laura and the others immediately recognized it as Megatron. He stood up, erect and menacing, sporting a massive gun on his right arm.

"This is the place you said a magic elf lives?" said Megatron, growling as he spoke. "It looks like earth."

"Well it's another Earth boss, just like the old one, and it's ours for the taking!"

"Yours?" said Laura. "This is Loki's realm!"

"Yeah!" said Josh.

"Loki?" said Megatron. "What a stupid name."

"You traitor!" said Laura to Wheelie.

"Oh you thought you had me, didn't you sweetheart. Luckily I have such an abusive boss. One whack in the head and woke me right up! Never felt better!"

Then another large shape entered through the portal. It was another Transformer, this one being Starscream. All around, the people scattered from the site, all minus Laura, Clithe and Josh, though they were backing up. "Ah, another world for the taking!" he said. "And free of Autobots I presume."

"Oh yeah. No bots here" said Wheelie. "Nothing but us cons." Then, following Starscream came Soundwave.

"Soundwave, take control of this machine. Starscream, call in the others" said Megatron. "Let's take this world."

At once, Clithe ran to turn off the machine, but Megatron saw him. He shot at the ground just before him. The earth exploded under his feet, and he flew through the air. The vibrations were enough though to shake the machine. Losing its telemetry, the portal shut off before Starscream could get back through.

"Doctor!" Laura shouted, running to secure Loki's prized scientist.

"It's, its gone. The bridge is gone master!" said Starscream in panic. "We can't get back!

"Stop sniveling!" said Megatron. "Soundwave, get it back up."

"Right away master" said Soundwave as he got to work on the machine. Megatron went to grab Laura and the wounded Clithe, but was surprised to receive a blast on his arm. He shook it off like a sting, but saw that it had caused some damage to his metal hide. He looked in the direction of the blast and saw a dozen Storm Troopers appear suddenly. They began firing at random. Then another group of men appeared, bearing machine guns, gangsters from "The Godfather."

Megatron ducked at the hail of fire. "Secure the device!" said Megatron to Soundwave as he and Starscream returned fire. "My prize is not to be damaged!"

"Yes Lord Megatron" said Soundwave. He put himself in front of the portal generator, firing his cannon at the attackers. A small band of orcs appeared, shooting harmless arrows at the Cybertronians, causing minimal damage. Meanwhile, Laura tried to drag the half conscious doctor away. She pulled him underneath one of the abstract sculptures, resembling a large, metal chair of sorts. Finding the cover suitable, she tried to wake him up. She laid him down and began patting his face.

"Doctor? Doctor!" she said in a commanding tone. "Come on, you have a job to do, wake up!"

Clithe awoke suddenly, looking up at Laura. "Laura?" he asked.

"Yeah. Good. Just hang tight" she said. She looked out to the chaos just beyond them. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave met little resistence as they turned the once peaceful courtyard into a dirty war zone, with the ground erupting into explosions as militants dove for cover. She saw in the distance a trio of pirates rolling out a cannon. They positioned it and fired at Starscream. The cannonball hit him in the shoulder and sent him flying back, but didn't hurt him much. Megatron fired at them, destroying the cannon, and the pirates fled. "OK, we just have to wait here until Superman comes. He should be here soon." She turned to check in on the doctor. "How are you-"

But as she did so, Clithe grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook her. "What? What the he-" She found herself fighting for her life as the doctor thrashed her about. She tried to fight back, but honestly she was taken by surprise, and could not have expected this.

"Time to wake up my dear" said Clithe as he threw her backward. She lost her balance and screamed as she fell back. The back of her head hit the solid metal of the sculpture, and there was a resounding 'ding'. Her whole head felt the vibrations, and she froze from searing pain that resulted. The last thing she saw before drifting off into a fuzzy dream was that Dr. Clithe was now holding her gnelty, his eyes being the same brown eyes she knew him to have all his life.

* * *

"...OK, that sounds good, but what if we find guards at the entrance?" asked Mike.

"This place has a small wooded area to the south. We can escape through there unseen" said Henry.

"Good, right they'll never look there."

"This plan is iffy" said Ryder. "This place has been cut off from the world for a month or so. We can't rely on poor security all the way out."

"Why not?" asked Mike.

"Because this is reality."

"Is it?"

With half an hour of proposed escape plans behind them, the four were no closer to escaping. Now, interrupting their planning, the door opened. In, making little noise, walked Loki. Without question, the two guards moved behind him on either side, shadowing him.

"Shit" said Mike. "He looks just like Tom Hiddlestone."

"I've been getting that a lot" said Loki. "I personally don't see it."

"So, are you Lockie?" asked Spoke.

"Loki" whispered Mike.

"Oh, you've heard of me?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend told me all about you" said Henry. "Or should I say a puppet of her did."

"Oh she is not a puppet, not anymore anyway."

"Alright, enough!" said Ryder. "What's the game here? What is going on here? Because honestly I don't know where to begin."

"Well, you can't theorize what is beyond you" said Loki. "In fact, it is beyond this very world. But, rather than let me explain, I'll just show you." Loki raised his scepter, and walked toward them.

"Woah, hey what are you going to do with that thing?" asked Mike, backing away. He knew more or less, but he still wasn't quite ready yet to believe it entirely.

"I'm going to open you eyes."

"Or stab us to death" said Spoke.

"Want to test that?" said Loki. Now he causally walked up to Spoke. He held his Allspark enhanced scepter low at his side. A surge of electricity flickered along its length, arcing of the metal shards of its side.

"Woah, hey keep that thing away to yourself!" said Spoke, trying to shuffle back away from Loki.

But as Loki was prepared to tap him in the chest with the scepter, the ground shook. Then there was a faint sound of a loud 'boom'. "What on earth?" said Loki. Then there was another 'boom'. Loki's face contorted with annoyance. "If I find out my brother found me again I'll... We'll finish this shortly. I've got some problem, apparently." He turned to the guards. "Keep an eye on them!" Without a second look, Loki left.

Howard Spoke let out a sigh of relief. He whispered to Ryder. "Alright, we _have_ to get out of here, before he gets back _."_

* * *

Laura's vision was blurred, and her head might as well be on fire, but for the first time in days she felt loose and her thoughts free.

"Laura?" said Dr. Clithe gently. "Laura, come on las, wake up."

Slowly, her vision returned. She saw the good doctor leaning over her, waving his hand over her eyes in attempt to awaken her senses. She felt nauseous. She wanted to throw up, but couldn't. Her head throbbed, and her vision blurred again momentarily, and she winced at it. "Laura?" Clithe asked.

"I'm fine" she said. "Actually no, I'm not."

"Laura, how do you feel? What is your opinion on Loki?"

"Loki?" Laura asked. She was in so much pain that she almost forgot about him, and all of the last month. "I, I hate him!"

"Thank God" said Clithe. "It seems concussion is the cure to the hypnosis."

"Oh, I could have told you that" she said. Then she realized the seriousness of that statement. All that time, her being pushed to the back of her own head, and now suddenly free. She leaned up, but felt the space spin around her. The color intensity went up, and she felt like everything was made up of neon lights. Still, she moved her hands in front of her, testing if she had lost any control over her digits. She thought, and waited to see if the 'other woman' showed up, but she didn't. It was like she never existed; just an assortment of thoughts meant to keep her mind in a solid, conformed state. "I'm, I'm free. We're free!"

"Yes, but we need to act now." He pointed outside. Megatron was still laying waste to the many armed characters sent after him. Hiccup and Toothless were now flying overhead, shooting fireballs at the robots. Occasionally the raptors would lash out, but were quick to move when one of the robots lashed out at them.

"Master" said Starscream. "We need to run for it."

"Yeah" said Wheelie, who was hiding under a bench. "I'm no good at geometrics, but they've got us circled!"

"Then take it with us!" said Megatron. "We'll work it out later." Soundwave began to lift the machine. But then, as he went to reach for the generator, he suddenly felt himself being lifted up into the air, then thrown down to the ground, landing face first into the ground.

"What the-" was all Starscream said before being thrown into one of the buildings. Superman had arrived, hovering in mid air over the fallen Soundwave, glaring at Megatron.

"Do we have a problem here?" said Kal El.

"We do now" said Megatron as he pointed his cannon at him.

"We need to leave now" said Clithe to Laura. Both were on their hands and knees, watching the battle unfold.

"We can't just leave that thing here, for Loki to reclaim it" said Laura.

"No, but we can't very well run off with it. But maybe we can even the odds."

"How?"

"We can use the other generator."

Laura shot him a surprised look. "What other generator?" she asked.

"That was the secret project I was working on for him. He wanted the same machine, but smaller, about the size of a large flashlight."

"That small?" said Laura in surprise. "We just barely managed to make one the size of a refrigerator!"

"Yes, but remember, that was to get the circuitry right. And it made the portal more stable. I knew it could be made smaller, but only after the mechanics were worked out. That, and with the workload Loki provided, and the tools I needed... I was just as surprised as you were that I was able to do it."

"Ah gee Doctor. If he has a mobile version..."

"That's why we need to secure it. We need to get to the top floor of my lab and get it. Come on... ow!" He went to get up, but fell when he put weight on his legs.

"Dr. Clithe?" she said, moving to help him down gently. The sudden movement jarred her head, and the pain returned. She didn't want to say it, but she thinks now that the doctor hit her too hard in panic.

"Ah, it's my ankle" he said, kneeling down. "I think it's twisted, or worse."

"Well come on. I'll help you."

"No, no go on."

"Oh no!" said Laura. "I'll carry you if I have to."

"Laura, we have no time! Superman will pacify the robots soon, and Loki will control them and security will return. You need to go now!"

"I can't leave you! He'll wipe your head again!"

"Then he'll wipe it. If you don't go now, he'll have us both back under anyway. Get the other device, and get it to the authorities. It can be replicated I'm sure, and maybe we can stop him before this gets out of control. Go!" he said forcibly. Laura backed away from him, but still hesitated. "It's on the top floor in my regular office. In the safe, combination 46619. Remember that, 46619 Get it and go. Go, now!"

Laura hesitated again, but began to see that he was right. Like it or not, she would have to leave her friend behind. "I'll be back" she said. "Somehow, I'll come back and get you and everyone out." Then she took off. Without looking back, she ran out of the structure and across the courtyard. Lasers and bullets were flying everywhere, but she just kept her head down and ran. Her head was throbbing again, but her adrenaline was high and the pain was kept in check, for now. Along the way, she came across a handgun lying on the ground. She had never even fired a gun in her life, but without even thinking about it she just picked it up and shoved it into her pant line.

Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream were fighting a loosing battle against the Man of Steel. Whenever one would get their hands on him, he would simply flip them and deliver a blow. Starscream, the coward he was, attempted to fly off, but Superman flew up and punched him back into the ground. Laura ducked a Megatron nearly stepped on her, then ran for the clear. No one paid her any head, assuming she was still one of those running for safety.

Soundwave fired one of his sonic weapons at Superman. The shockwaves stunned him, but he quickly recovered, and dove into the robot's chest, throwing him to the ground.

Laura ran through an arching hallway, headed for the office. But her injury took its toll, and she collapsed when her vision went fuzzy again and she felt weak all over. She broke her fall, but knew that she wasn't going anywhere fast. She would never make it the building two blocks away, not to the sixth floor, not on stairs, and with the battle going on the power could go out at any moment, so the elevator was not an option. She needed help.

* * *

"Can you at least look outside and tell us what you see?" Jack Ryder asked their guard. The guard just shook his head. The sounds of explosions echoed through the building, and at times the building would rattle. "Fine, do you at least know what _might_ be going on?" The guard just shrugged his shoulders.

"At this point, it might as well be giant robot death match night" said Mike.

"It doesn't matter" said Henry. "Once Loki gets back, our minds will be mush."

"Not mush, just enslaved" said Mike.

"I prefer mush" said Ryder.

Then, the door opened. Laura walked in, keeping her body rigid and her eyes downcast.

"It's Laura" said Henry. "Laura!"

Laura ignored him. "There's a breech of security at the portal" she said, trying to sound concerned. "They need gunmen. Now!"

"But what about the prisoners?" one of the guards asked.

"I can watch them. You're needed outside. Go!" Without question, the guards obeyed and vacated the room. Once they were gone, Laura closed the door, and was tempted to jut lie down against it, just to rest a moment.

"Laura, Laura listen to me" said Henry. "You have to snap out of this!"

"I already did!" said Laura, blinking hard from shouting. Then she walked over to them. "I'm free, I'm getting you guys out of here."

"For real?" said Mike.

"Thank God" said Henry. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"It's about time we get out of here" said Spoke. "Just had a close call with your boss and his shiny stick."

She went to kneel to begin untying Henry, but she lost her balance and she fell on her hands.

"Laura?" Henry asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"My head" Laura said. "Just, never mind. Hold still. We don't have much time." She went behind Henry and began untying his bonds.

"What's going on out there?" Ryder asked.

"Decepticons. They made a grab for the portal generator, but Superman will have them under control soon."

"Decepticons?" Mike asked. "Dude, I was right!"

"What's a Decepticon?" Ryder asked.

"Nevermind" said Laura, finally freeing Henry. Once his hands were free, she went to free his legs, but Henry was already on them.

"Get the others" said Henry. "I've got this."

Laura obliged and went to untie Agent Ryder's bonds. She was halfway through when another fit of dizziness overcame her, and she fell on her side.

"Laura?" Henry asked in alarm. He finished untying himself an went to Laura's aid. The knot already mostly undone, Ryder managed to loosened the rope enough to break free, then went to his legs, then to free Mike and Agent Spoke. Spoke stood, but immediately winced once he put weight on his left leg, forgetting about the injury he sustained from Superman. "Laura, what's wrong?" asked Henry

"My head" she said, groaning. "Doctor Clithe, had to hit me to knock me to my senses... he hit me to hard I think."

"Sounds like a hard concusion" said Ryder as he finished untying Mike. "You need rest."

"There's no time!" Laura said as Henry helped her up. "There's another portal generator in Dr. Clithe's room. We need to get it and get out of here if we're going to stop Loki."

"Hold on" said Jack. "What's a 'portal generator'?"

"It makes travel between fictional dimensions possible" she said.

Jack blinked, then narrowed his eyes as he tried to comprehend this. "What the hell were you guys working on?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain later. Michael, I need you to go get it."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I could barely make it up the one flight of stairs to get to you. It's in the Science Lecture Center two building's south. On the sixth floor, room 623. On the table is a safe, combination 46619."

"Hold on" said Mike. "Let me find something to write with-"

"I got it" said Ryder. "I'll go. I'll move faster on my own."

"I'll go find transpiration with these three" said Spoke. "Lord knows I can't get far on this leg anyway. We'll meet you there when we get something."

"I'd feel better if we kept constant communication" said Jack.

"I'd feel better if we had our guns, but I'm not complaining" said Spoke.

"I only have the one phone" said Laura. "Oh, maybe you can use this." Laura then pulled out the gun she had stashed behind her.

"You were packing a gun this whole time?!" said Henry.

"Don't be ridiculous. I found it ling around. Figured it would come in handy."

"Well it will now" said Ryder. "You take it partner" he said to Spoke.

"No, you're the one going in alone." Ryder shrugged, then put the gun in his belt.

"Go that way" said Laura once everyone was out of the room and in the hallway, pointing to the opposite end of the hall of classrooms. "Take the sidewalk out and go south."

"I'll find it" said Ryder. "Just stick close to How and you'll be fine. Take care partner."

"I've got back up. It's you I'm worried about."

"Hey, it's me" said Ryder before taking off down the hall.

"Cocky whack" said Spoke. Then, with Laura using Henry for support, and Spoke leaning on Mike, the four moved on, with Laura as their guide, to the student parking lot.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait. Lost my creative drive for a while. But I'm back now. Can't say I can provide more regular updates, but I'll be sure to try my best to keep up with this.**

 **(Deadpool yawning, waking up from long nap)...Ugh, wow, how long was I out?**

 **six months, more or less.**

 **Really? Wow, that was some party. So, how many updates have you gotten out?**

 **Just this one.**

 **ONE?! OK, my excuse was pretty pitiful, but what's yours!**

 **Me? I've had work, family, personal projects, and my house is falling apart! What priorities do you have?**

 **You mean besides keeping you on your toes? Uh, keeping world stability at mediocore at best.**

 **You've done neither of that!**

 **Well is that _my_ fault?**

 **Yes! Just forget it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know how you like it.**

 **-Batman**


End file.
